Not So Little Sister
by EcchiAnimeLover247
Summary: A tween aged 1 year old, a boy going through puberty, and a parent free house. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical morning on 1216 Franklin Avenue. The birds chirped loudly as they flew through the afternoon sky, kids played happily along the streets, and an explosion rang from the loud residence.

"Do not panic!" Lisa Loud announced as she poked her head out from the room she shared with the youngest Loud. "The gas is not poisonous… Just refrain from inhaling it directly."

Lincoln Loud sighed as he walked out of his room, pulling up his pants over his waist and securing the button. He looked directly ahead of him at what he had deemed, 'The Audience'. He wasn't sure when he started the habit of talking to nothing, but it helped him think. "Here in the Loud House, Saturday isn't really our quietest day." The 11-year old began his journey through the war zone a.k.a the upstairs hallway, hopping over his sister who sped past him in her battery powered toy car.

"Lincoln." He turned his attention to his brainy sister. She simply lifted their littlest sister, who was sleeping soundly surprisingly even with the large explosion. "I fear the gases being leaked from my latest experiment might be damaging. Would you please handle our sister while I try to decontaminate the room?"

Lincoln simply smiled, taking the sleeping Lily in his arms and gently placing her on his shoulder. "Sure thing, just make sure you get this cleaned up before Mum and Dad get home."

"Affirmative." She put on a gas mask and closed the door.

Lincoln held his sister closer as he continued his monologue. "But this Saturday has the perfect recipe for chaos. Our parents are out on a few week vacation, Lori's in the mall with Bobby and Leni's in charge, which means, no rules… to an extent that is. We all remember what happened last time." He shuddered at the thought.

Lily began to stir in his arms, probably woken by his voice. "Hey there sis." Lily simply giggled at him. They reached the bottom floor and Lincoln placed Lily on the chair. "It's not really the most convenient day of the week, but it still beats sitting in class all day." He entered the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal for himself, but froze dead upon hearing a cry from the living room. Even Lynn who was munching on a protein bar beside him froze. They would recognize that cry anywhere.

"Lily!" All Loud children yelled simultaneously as they rushed to the living room to see what happened. Once there, they froze at the sight before them.

There, laying on the couch was a young girl, probably no older than Lincoln or Lynn, with platinum blond hair that cascaded around her shoulders. She had a small frown on her face, her face scrunched as if she were about to cry. But the most noticeable thing was that she was wearing nothing but a diaper. Lily's diaper.

The aforementioned babywear seemed really tight on her, almost looking to burst at any moment. She stretched out her hands as if wanting to be picked up "Lincoln, carry me." She whined, before getting off the couch and moving to hug the confused boy. He blushed deeply as her small but firm breasts pressed onto his chest.

Of course, Lincoln looked to his just as stupefied sisters, before looking at the nude girl that was clutching onto him.

"What the heck is going on?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmm… I see." Lisa pondered as she ran the device over Lily's body, now covered in one of Lynn's sports jerseys.

"So, what's the situation Lisa?" Luna asked the scientist of the family.

"Yeah, and like, where's Lily?" Leni added.

Lisa sighed, still reading the reports of the device. "Well, this is in fact Lily. All physical signs point to her. As well as that, she seems to have aged mentally, as in, she has a normal vocabulary and talks normally, though she still seems to have retained her baby like characteristics. As for what happened…" she paused and took a deep breath, before murmuring just loud enough for them to hear. "I have no idea."

"What?!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"But all signs point to only two possible scenarios. One being that the government has been experimenting on our water supply. And the other being…" She bowed her head in slight embarrassment. "That this was caused by the gases emitted by my latest experimentations."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed again, louder.

"Well, is it gonna affect the rest of us?" Luna asked as she began to examine the rest of them.

"No. I assure you, I properly contained the gas to my shared living quarters, meaning that none of you will be affected in anyway. I, myself was protected by my heavy duty gas mask." She patted the mask that lay on her head. "Unfortunately, I, not expecting the outcome of my experiment to be an explosion of gas, was unable to give Lily any such protection, meaning she had about a full five minutes inside there constantly breathing it in as she slept. It is most likely that this was the outcome of the situation even with how scientifically impossible it is."

"So, you made some kind of aging gas." Lincoln asked, scratching his head. He understood everything that she had said, but it still flew over his head at how any of this was possible.

Lisa sighed loudly, her face pointed in her usual glare. "If that is the way to put it, so even the biggest of all simpletons would understand me, then yes, I made an aging gas."

"What exactly were you making this time anyway?"

Lisa blushed. "I… I am not fully comfortable answering that question."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Luna asked as all eyes fell on Lily.

She noticed them staring and giggled. "I don't mind being like this."

The others gasped, having not really heard her speak until now. She suddenly lunged off the couch onto Lincoln. "As long as I'm with my Linky!"

"Wha… What?!"

The door opened as Lori walked in, holding at least a dozen shopping bags while pressing her phone to her ear with her shoulder. "I know right, and those boots really…" She paused, noticing the scene. "… I'll call you back."

 **Author's Note : ****Ahh, my first M rated fanfic. It took a while (and a lot of nose bleeds) but I finally summoned enough courage to post one. It's not a surprise to me that I decided to post in this category. Anyway, you know the drill. You must have read the fic by now if you're down here, so why not do me a favor and scroll down to that special box over there and leave me a review.**

 **Peace!**

 **Edit** **: Just spell checking my work.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was every day that weird things occurred in the Loud house, but even a rapidly aged sibling was a little much for their day to day craziness. So it didn't come as a shock when after thoroughly explaining to Lori what had transpired during the day, each Loud tried to adapt back into their regular day activities while Lisa continued to clean out her Lab in preparation to further study Lily's 'condition'.

It was getting later into the evening. The warm evening atmosphere was perfect for light recreational activities.

Lincoln lay sprawled out on the couch clad in his undies, reading the latest issue of Ace Savvy. With the unusual quiet, he couldn't miss this opportunity to relax and fully enjoy his Saturday.

He relaxed further into the couch, flipping pages contently and letting the sun light from the window bathe his open skin. Suddenly, a shadow washed over him, cutting off that comforting light he was using to read. He looked up to the source, ready to swat them off, when he blushed and quickly looked back to his book.

Above him stood Lily, once again naked, clad in only a pair of panties. "What're you doing Lincoln?"

Her tone was innocent, child-like even. She leaned in a little closer to get a better look at the page he was reading, giving him a very close eyed view of her perky nipples.

Lincoln shifted back a little, trying to create a little breathing space between her and his face.

He gave her the best deadpan look he could muster, although the deep blush on his face betrayed him. "Lily, why are you naked?"

Lily looked down at herself, a slightly perplexed expression coming over her face, before looking back toward him. "I'm always like this."

"Yeah, but you're older now, you need to cover yourself up!"

"Lori doesn't mind." The blond tween moved back and swayed over to stand in front of him. "Plus clothes are too uncomfortable, I feel better without them."

She turned and plopped herself onto his lap, wiggling her hips cutely in an exaggerated display of getting comfortable, before laying her bare back against Lincoln's shirtless chest. He couldn't help the cherry red that spread from his eyes, almost down to his neck.

With every possible fiber of being within him, he struggled not to pop a boner right under his innocent little sister. Sucking in a breath, he mentally scolded himself, forcing all the self-control he could fathom. This was his sister. Not just some girl at school, but his cute not so little sister.

Lincoln physically relaxed, though he was still tense. Letting out a calm breath, she adjusted his comic book so he could view it over her shoulder, leaning further into the comfort of the couch. "Alright then, if that's what you want." They sat there, silently reading, but Lily was restless, squirming on him as the silence stretched out for too long.

Their breaths simultaneously hitched as two sensitive spots brushed briefly.

Lincoln's face if seemingly possible seemed to deepen in its hue, while Lily giggled at the feeling. "That tickled."

Blood began to flow to a lower organ as his underwear became a little too constricting, steadily poking at the heat above. Lily's breaths became uneven as she instinctively moved her hips in response, her giggling stilled as small squeaks and moans escaped from her lips.

Lincoln sat perfectly still, as his member continued to inflate beneath her, resting in between her thighs now as her speed steadily increased and…

"Lincoln! Would you mind coming up here?!" A voice snapped him from his lust induced trance.

"Coming!" He yelled back as he sat up a little too quickly, unintentionally throwing Lily off with a yelp.

He grimaced as she groaned beneath him. "Sorry Lily." The blushing boy apologized, pulling up his pants over one leg as he hopped with the other towards the stairs. Sparing a backward glance at the stairs as raced upward, he caught a glimpse of Lily pouting sadly, watching him run up.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he reached the top of the stairs. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all." He sighed as he reached his destination, shame changed to curiosity. "I wonder what Lisa wants though." Entering her bedroom, he watched Lisa rammed her shoulder onto a vacuum cleaner, stuffing it into her closet, shutting the door quickly to prevent it falling out

She acknowledged the boy's presence in her room. "Ahh Lincoln, there you…" She paused, taking in his state of partial undress. "Where's your shirt?"

Glancing down at himself, he realized he forgot his shirt downstairs in his rush.

He shrugged. "I was reading comics so…" He left out the part of being ridden by their sister.

"No matter." She waved it off. turning around and picked up a notepad, adjusting her glasses as she flipped through the pages. "I called you here to discuss a few things."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"You might want to sit down for this." Lincoln looked at her suspiciously, but went to sit on her bed without a word.

She took a small breath, standing in front of her desk. "Well I've been running some tests using samples of the gas, and I noticed some things."

"Like?"

"Well, I performed some tests on a few of my Lab rats."

Lincoln's face went white.

"Actual Lab rats." She sent him a deadpan expression.

Lincoln sighed. "And I came to some raw conclusions. Firstly, I took a newborn rat and exposed it to about five minute of the gas." She paused, flipping through some pages before continuing. "It grew in size, but still seemed to show normal characteristics like going to its mother when hungry. This is similar to Lily's case."

Lincoln nodded. "Then I took another newborn and exposed it to a full twenty minutes of the gas, and I noticed something else. It grew extremely old, wrinkled and weak. It died a few minutes later, but from what I could gather, it didn't seem to be different from the other, only that it grew much older, due to much longer exposure."

Lisa bit her lip nervously as she waited for realization to strike him. His eyes widened as he did, all color leaving his skin as his breath hitched.

"So, Lily was exposed to the gases just enough for her to fall around my age range." His mouth went dry. "Oh God, what would have happened if you hadn't taken her out when you did. She would probably have aged even more rapidly." He bounced up, moving towards her and gripping her shoulders so hard it hurt.

"She could have died."

Lisa looked down in guilt, shuffling her feet nervously as Lincoln glared at her in fear and anger. "Yes… I am aware of that possibility. But I am just happy that it didn't happen."

He calmed down s little. "Yeah…" Shaking his head to clear negative thoughts and releasing her from his death grip, he staggered a little as he made his way to sit down on her bed again. "Yeah. Just be careful next time. We might not be as lucky in the future." Lincoln warned, the thought of losing one of his sisters becoming all too real in his mind.

"Of course, I already have multiple added safety precautions in place, and I plan to move most of my Lab down to my Luan prank bunker."

"Alright then. Well, is that it?" He really needed to get out of here, He suddenly got a really creepy vibe.

"Actually, no, I have made some other discoveries." She flipped to the next page in her notes. "Added investigations reveal an actual change in the subjects' behavior. They seemed to be more aggressive, showing signs of competition and increased affection towards their mother." Lisa closed the notepad. "And from what I have noticed, Lily may show the same symptoms."

"Well, now that I think about it, she has been a little clingy." He blushed as the events that occurred downstairs.

Lisa continued. "Yes, but I fear there may be something more to this."

The young scientist dropped her notepad, facing Lincoln with all seriousness. "For a long while now." She began moving to sit beside him.

"I have noticed a change in Lily's behavior towards you. She is always happy and never cries when around you and she seems to always be eager to play with you. It may be far fetched, but I had come to a conclusion that she had developed a bit of a crush on you."

Lincoln choked on his own spit.

"At the time, I did not take much note of it. Few children form small insignificant crushes on their older siblings that fade away over time. But now with this incidence, there are multiple factors that make this more dangerous. For instance, with the effects of this gas amplifying her emotions, her crush on you would be amplified into something different…"

She turned away from him, a distant look in her eyes. "Something horrible."

She cleared her throat looking back at him with a neutral expression. "Adding to this, she has aged to an age where puberty should have a good effect on her."

"So… what are you saying?"

"I am not saying anything except that you should be a little careful around her. She may not be in a normal state of mind, and with all these emotions swirling around in her head, who knows what she might try to do."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright." He contemplatively placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Who else knows about this?" His sisters definitely wouldn't take this news well.

"Just the two of us." Lisa concurred with his thoughts. "Knowing our siblings, they would make a ruckus about all of this which would be particularly disastrous at this time." She shrugged nonchalantly as she hopped off the bed and moved back to her desk to continue her work. Her back to him. "You are free to tell anyone you wish though. It's your decision."

With a sigh he got up too. "Sure." He moved toward the door, intent of getting back to his reading. "Thanks Lisa."

"I will continue to run more tests until I am able to fashion a cure. Till then, just… Don't do anything that stupid."

Lincoln paused intrigued by that last statement. "Stupid like…"

"Don't have sex ok." She almost yelled as she pressed a button on her desk and a panel opened underneath Lincoln's feet, flinging him out of the automatically opened doors, landing comically with his butt to the air outside her room.

Although he could swear that before his impromptu flight, he had caught the barest hints of red on the cheeks of his sister.

Standing and ignoring the slight throb of pain in his knees, he turned to descend the stairs and continue his Saturday pastime, but he froze upon hearing distinct voices from downstairs, one in particular standing out, as flashbacks of what had happened not up to an hour ago filled his mind.

Blushing profusely, he quickly U-turned and walked into his room.

"Yeah… I have more comics in my room." He muttered as he shut the door.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Lincoln sat on his bed playing video games on his portable console, already in his PJs, and ready for bed.

"Lincoln, you got a sec?" Lori's voice came from the other side of the door.

Lincoln rose a brow at that. Lori coming to his room meant she needed something.

Regardless, he paused his game. "Yeah, come in."

Her head poked in. "Hey little bro, I need to ask a favor." There it is.

He sighed, moving his legs over the side of the bed to stand up and give his sister his full attention. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Can Lily bunk with you tonight?"

Lincoln's eyes bulged. He had heard correctly. "What, why me? Isn't there anywhere else?"

She entered the room to fully face him. "Well, her crib is definitely too small for her now, and all the rooms are already cramped enough for the people staying in there." She sighed he could almost see a vein pulsing on her head. "Plus, she literally would not stop begging for her to stay here."

Lincoln really hoped this wasn't a big mistake he was making right now. He slowly plopped down on his bed, and reclined as he made his decision. "Alright, I guess its ok."

Lori smiled. "Thanks twerp, you're the best." She headed back into the hall.

He was going to bed anyways. Not like anything can really happen from her bunking with him.

A few moments into his internal debate, Lily opened the door with a huge smile on her face. She wore a large red jersey over her whole body that barely covered her hips, and sagged around her shoulders. It was probably one of Lynn's.

He couldn't help but notice the extra bit of skin it showed as it sagged around her bust. He could see as it curved lower into the fabric, and if he squinted, he could make out the slightly change of color from the pale red of her skin to a slightly pink…

She walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, jolting him out of his 'inspection' causing him to blush deeply. _Since when were Lynn's shirts so big?_ "Thanks for letting me stay here Lincoln."

"No problem Lily." He took a breath to steady himself, closing his eyes and concentrating. With a smile he opened his eyes and was delighted as he pictured the baby of the house gawking at him instead of the girl that had started making his mind turn crazy. He smiled as she cutely tilted her head in a grin. Ruffling her hair, he stood up to pack up his devices to make room on my bed. "Anything for my favorite little sister."

Lily's smile became unbelievably larger. "I'm your favorite?"

"Yeah." Lincoln yawned, shutting his drawer and flopping on the bed. "But we should probably get to bed." It was getting pretty late.

"Ok." Lily lay down as Lincoln turned off the light and pulled the blanket over them. She instinctively snuggled into his warmth. He tensed initially but relaxed as his eyes became droopy. "Goodnight Lily." He said with another yawn.

"Goodnight Lincy." She turned and watched him as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Her palms caressed his forearm that she clung to, raising to his shoulder before slipping and cupping his chin turning his face towards him as she continued to stare at him breathlessly, a new feeling coming to her mind as his warm breath ghosted over her face. "I'm his favorite."

 **Author's Note** **: Got some light buzz last chapter and it amped me up to continue this. Next chapter will be out hopefully soon.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

What was this weird feeling on his leg? It was warm and wet, but he definitely liked it. He thrust his knee into it, and received a noise in response. He liked that noise too. He repeated the action and the noise repeated.

"Linky." He heard a moan of his name.

"Yeah?" He smiled as his eyes began to flutter open. It was pitch black, and he was practically blind, but he could make out a blur of red sitting where his leg probably was and deduced that was where the sound was coming from. He reached out his hand to grab it, but was instead met with something soft and warm that seemed to poke his palm. His vision finally adjusted to the darkness, and he gasped in surprise at the scene before him.

On his bare lap sat Lily, her jersey riding up her hips which sat on his lap. Closer inspection revealed that she wore no underwear. The sleeves of the over-sized shirt had slipped down her shoulders, revealing her breasts upon one which his palm firmly rested on.

He squeaked, hastily removing his hand. "S-Sorry Lily."

Even in the dark, he could make out the faint blush on her face. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes half lidded. "Lincoln." Another moan of his name escaped her lips, before she lifted herself to sit on his crotch. "Lincoln, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah… Go ahead."

"Remember what we did on the couch?" Lincoln felt his dick painfully clench, as she pressed her girlhood harder onto him.

"Y-yeah, I remember."

"I want to do it again." Without warning she began to move her hips. The friction, and heat was almost unbearable.

Lincoln groaned in pleasure and protest. "Lily… wait, we can't do this." She pressed even harder, causing him to moan, and his hands to instinctively fly to her hips to stop her.

"Why not?" She gave him a look so innocent, he was almost sure she didn't even know what they were doing.

"It's wrong, we're brother and sister. We're not supposed to do this type of stuff." Lily stopped grinding, and Lincoln wasn't sure whether he was happy or sad of that.

"What makes it so wrong?" Lily asked, leaning into him. "I'm a girl, you're a boy. Sure things aren't in the best shape, but we like each other. Isn't that what matters."

"But what'll others think, they'll…"

"Who cares what other think? I may have just been a year old yesterday, but just like Lisa said, I have aged mentally as well. I know that if a boy and a girl enjoy doing stuff together, and they aren't hurting anyone, then it's not wrong or evil." Lily smirked. "And you do enjoy this, don't you?" She thrust her hips again, moving her groin further up his crotch, onto his stomach then back down, pushing his pants and briefs down a little, allowing the smallest contact of his penis, with her pussy. They both gasped at the feeling.

"Yeah, I definitely do." Lincoln said, as his hands went further down her hips, and cupped her bare ass.

"Then, what's so wrong about it." She began thrusting again, each time, her girlhood making contact with his exposed head.

"I…" The feeling was beginning to drive him off the edge. He grasped her waist tighter. "Lily, no as much as I really want to do this, we can't."

Lily whimpered, but complied. Instead she rested her head on his chest.

Lincoln smiled, then lay his hand on the small of her back, both of them falling into sleep soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Lincoln awoke to the bright sun shining directly on his face. He groaned and tried to turn away from the offending light, but felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes, and was met with Lily, sleeping peacefully on his chest. Her shirt, dropped below her shoulders. His hand resting on her butt. He gently took his hand off and attempted to leave, until Lily groaned.

Lily began wake up. Her eyes searched the room, before falling on the window where the light came from. She closed her eyes again and groaned, before turning and resting flat against his chest. "I hate mornings."

Lincoln smiled as she went back to sleep instantly. He took a second to reflect on what happened just the night before. He had to talk to Lisa about it. He gently lifted Lily from his chest and placed her on the other side of the bed. He stood, suddenly noticing the tent in his pants. He sighed knowing this was going to cause trouble. Then after a few stretches, he grabbed his usual clothes, an orange polo shirt and blue jeans, and stood behind his door, opening it a crack to check outside.

"Hmm, no morning line for the bathroom. It's either really early or really late. Either way old friend…" he looked down at the tent in his pants. "We got off lucky today." He opened the door wider, then slowly closed it to avoid any loud noise.

He snuck through the hall, wincing at any creak made by the hardwood floor.

"Hold it right there." He heard a voice order him. "Put your hands where I can see them." He slowly raised his hands to the air, sweating as he prayed for his morning wood to go down. "Now turn around real slow like." He complied, closing his eyes as he turned around and paused waiting for the inevitable laughter.

A fit of giggles reached his ears, and he slumped to his knees. "I'm so ashamed!" He cried, then opened one eye to find no one before him. He paused, confused. He stood by the stairs and peeked down, seeing the twins wrestling for a bottle of ketchup.

He sighed. "Ok then, looks like no one is here to see…" he turned around and paused mid-sentence.

"Hey Lincoln." He heard a light raspy voice.

"…sweet butternut squash!" He yelped in fear as he noticed Lucy, standing directly behind him, as usual, unnoticed.

"Sigh." She breathed out, saying the word instead of actually sighing. "No one ever notices me."

Lincoln put a hand to his chest, waiting as his heart rate slowed. "God, I'll never get used to that."

She hung her head as she walked past him. "Sigh, am I truly alone on this large blank canvas that is life, or am I the eraser that wipes away the joy from colorful paper."

Lincoln stared at her for a bit before turning away from him slowly. "Riigghttt…" he continued into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the sink, grabbed his tooth brush and began his morning routine.

He looked at the mirror over the sink as he brushed. "Here in the Loud house, it's not often you get the whole bathroom to yourself." He took some water into his mouth, gargled then spit, before washing the brush and set it down. "Usually, there's a long line of sisters before you get access to the bath." He took off his clothes and set them on the towel rack. "Even as the first to enter, you've always got the problem of others waiting behind you." He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat to his preferred temperature. "And as the last, there's always someone who wants to use the toilet or wash their hands." Once satisfied, he got in and sighed as the water rushed over his head, onto his scalp. "Even in times like these, there is always the lingering feeling that your privacy won't last long." He closed the curtain and picked up his shampoo from the nine others that sat on the shelf. "Like at any moment, someone is going to barge in through the door, and ruin it." He applied the shampoo onto his head and placed it back. Suddenly, he heard the door open and someone let out a yawn.

Even with his eyes shut due to the shampoo, his face scrunched in an 'I told you so' manner.

He heard the door shut and someone picked out their tooth brush. Lincoln turned off the shower. "Uh… occupado! I'm in here you know."

"I know." Came the reply as the tap turned on, and whoever it was gargled water and spit. "Ugh, if I'm gonna stay like this I need a bigger tooth brush."

"Hello." Even with hearing her voice, he couldn't make out who it was, which shocked him, because he could always identify his sister's voices. He _needed_ to if he was to know who was calling him around most of the time. "Maybe wait your turn." Lincoln still insisted.

"Nah, I'm hungry, it'll be faster if we just go together." The curtain opened to show Lily on the other side, naked.

"Lily?" Lincoln stood shocked, but still gave her space as she entered and closed the curtains behind her. He was really beginning to wonder if most of his memories of grown up Lily will be her in the nude.

"Hey Linc, which one is yours, I don't have one yet." She looked through the shampoo bottles before picking one out. "'Manly Roses?'" She read the name out loud and struggled not to laugh. "Yeah, this is definitely yours. Maybe I'll use a different one."

"Why are you in my shower?!" Lincoln asked.

"Like I said, I'm hungry." She smirked as she dropped the pink shampoo bottle she picked out back on the shelf. "Plus, I never really washed myself before. I need someone to make sure, I wash _everywhere_ properly."

Lincoln gulped. His lower half began to stir, and Lily gasped as it brushed against her thigh. She smiled down as she noticed what it was. "Well hello little Linc, did I wake you." She held it in her hand and stroked it. Lincoln let out a shaky breath as she knelt in the bath and licked the tip. "Let me make it up to you." She put a small bit in her mouth, using her tongue to tease the head, before slowly inserting the rest in her mouth.

Lincoln wanted it. He wanted it so much, but his conscience had to say otherwise. "Lily." He gasped out, his breath raspy and choked. "Stop."

Lily pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop. "Aww, really." She continued to pump his dick. "Won't this little guy miss me?" She gave it a squeeze.

"Let's just finish up here, the others will come to wake us up soon." Lincoln concluded as he turned the faucet back on.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Lily stood and reapplied some shampoo.

All the while, Lincoln felt something in the back of his head wanted to punch him so bad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/IDON'TKNOWIFTHEREISASHAMPOOCALLEDMANLYROSES\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lincoln had been teased this much in… ever. He knew Lisa said she would come onto him, but nothing like this. After a thankfully normal shower with each other, she practically dragged him downstairs.

"Morning family!" She squealed as they reached the bottom steps, still not releasing Lincoln's hand. All motion stopped to look at her. Apparently, the factor of Lily's rapid aging having not fully sunk in yet.

She pulled him into the kitchen and only released his hand after they both sat down beside each other. "Hey Lynn, pass the Sugar Balls."

"Yeah." She responded weakly as she moved aside her protein packs to push the box down toward Lily.

She took it happily, and poured a bowl for herself, taking a spoon and a jar of milk and serving herself breakfast. After a few more seconds of silence, the room fell back into normalcy.

Lincoln grabbed his box of Corn Flakes, and poured himself a bowl. He took a spoon and began munching, his eyes moving through everyone in the room.

Lola and Lana still wrestled on the ground, Lynn sat ahead of him, munching on protein bars while balancing a basketball on her finger. Lucy sat on a chair in the corner writing in a black book, probably creating more poems. Lisa stared at him with a look of concerned anger. Lori… wait what.

His eyes fell on Lisa who watched him carefully, as if studying him for any flaws. He cocked his eyebrow at her, but she simply gestured toward upstairs.

He nodded and Lincoln took the last spoon from his bowl, then he and Lisa stood and dropped their bowls in the sink, before ascending the stairs to her room. All the while, they did not notice Lily's eyes follow them until they disappeared upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IGOOGLEDIT…THERE'SNOSUCHTHINGASMANLYROSESSHAMPOO/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa shut the door behind her and leaned on it heavily. "What did you two do last night?" She asked plainly.

"We… we didn't do anything." Lincoln backed away slightly at the boldness of the question.

"Are you totally sure?" Lisa asked sternly, fixing her glasses.

"Totally sure." Lincoln assure her.

"Good, because I made a new discovery last night." She walked over to her lab table and picked up the same notepad from before. She flipped through the pages, her eyes falling on a particular page. "Last night, I noticed a change in the behavior of Subjects #2 and #3. They seemed to become more aggressive towards anyone that came close to their mother. They even fought each other in an attempt to isolate their mother and keep her for themselves."

Lincoln looked at her confused. "So what does this have to do with Lily?"

"Don't you see?" She dropped her notepad and stared at Lincoln with concern. "The effects of the gas on their neurological behavior spread faster through their small bodies, but with Lily, albeit it may take time, her behavior towards you will become similar to those of the #2 and #3. She will become more aggressive, more forceful in her actions, eventually, she may even force you to have intercourse."

Lincoln's eyes widened. "So, is there anything that can be done?"

"Well, I have a base prototype of the cure, but it only reverts her personality back to normal, but it won't revert her to her normal age. It is the only supply I have, so only use it when you believe it's totally necessary." She went to her lab table and opened the cabinet, pulling out a bottle filled with blue liquid.

"I have a few warning for you before you take this." She showed him the bottle.

"Never swallow it. It will do the exact opposite to you as to what it would do to her. It will make you lose control of yourself and fall into any temptation she may bring along."

"Why would I swa…" Lincoln began, confused.

"Only give her a small portion each time. Not only because the sample is small, but also because giving her an overdose would render the sample ineffective."

"Ok, but how do I…" He tried again

"And finally, beware, application may cause dizziness, hallucination, drunken behavior, irregular movements among other unrecorded effects."

"Ok, I got all that, but how do I apply the sample in the first place?" He finally managed to ask

"The sample needs an activation agent to trigger the effects."

"What would that be?"

"Saliva."

Lincoln froze. "Ok… well should I spit in it or…"

"No, the sample must remain un-tampered with. The saliva must be applied directly from mouth, to mouth."

"Ok… so I have to take this in, mix some spit in it and push it into her mouth with my mouth."

"Precisely."

"Long story short, you want me to kiss her and spit this stuff in her mouth."

"A bit blunt, but also accurate." Lisa nodded.

Lincoln sucked in a breath. "That should be fun." He put the sample in his pocket and tapped it. "Alright, thanks Lisa." He turned and was about leave when he heard Lisa call him back.

"And Lincoln." He turned back to her. "Be careful."

Lincoln smiled at the concern. "Don't worry Lisa, it's still Lily. She would never hurt me on purpose."

Lisa sent him a small smile that instantly dropped the moment he left the room. "I really hope so." She said as she turned to continue her research.

 **Author's Note** **: And chapter 3. Long chapter in my opinion. I actually didn't notice how long this was until I was done writing. Next chapter next week. Remember to review.**

 **Peace!**

 **Edit** **: Made a little blunder there posting Chapter two and three together. Made some spell checks as well so, yeah.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was beginning to get impatient. How long was he gonna stay there? Well at least Leni was here to keep her company.

She loved all her sisters, don't get her wrong, but the urge to spend time with her Linky was just too overwhelming. Her ears perked up as she heard a door close and a set of footsteps on the stairs. She turned expectantly and almost squealed as she saw Lincoln descend the steps. She stood up and went over to meet him before he could reach the bottom.

"Where have you been?" She gave him a hard stare.

He put a hand behind his head. "I was with Lisa, she wanted to ask me a bunch of stuff."

She stared at him a little more before smiling and grabbing his hand. "No worries, at least you're here now. We can play…"

Lori stopped them at the bottom steps. "Not so fast." Lori grabbed Lily by the shoulders and ruffled her hair. "You spent almost all of yesterday with this dork. Time for some girl time with your older sis."

Leni bounced on her spot on the couch. "Oh, that sounds fun! Too bad I'm stuck at home with like literally a mountain of homework."

"I can help with that." Lincoln said, walking over to her.

"But Linky, I'm several grades ahead of you." Leni warned.

"Well, you know what they say, two heads are better than one." Lincoln said with a smile before being pulled into a bone crushing hug pressing his face hard on her breasts.

"Linky, you're the best little brother a girl could ever ask for." Leni sighed as she hugged him harder.

"Leni, need… air!" Lincoln gasped out as Leni let him go with a blush.

"Oh sorry." Leni said. "Don't know my own strength."

They both walked upstairs before Lincoln poked his head out and waved. "Have fun."

Lily sighed. With Lincoln gone, she had no one to hang out with… except. She turned to the oldest Loud sibling who was looking at her expectantly "Alright Big Sis, let's do it." She said with a genuine smile, though she already missed Linky.

Lori squealed with joy, clearly excited as she grabbed the keys to Vanzilla. They exited the house and boarded the car. "So, where'd you wanna go?"

"Well…" she started thinking of all the places she remembered going to and having fun. "I don't really know. Most of the places I remember going to are with mommy."

"Alright, not a lot of places you remember. Well how about the mall? We need to get you some new clothes as well as maybe some other stuff you may like."

Lily smiled. "Alright sure."

She started the engine and pulled out into the street. "To the mall!" Lori beamed at the opportunity to go to one of her favorite places in the world, after home of course.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/TOTHEMALL!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily never knew this place had so much more to offer. Whenever she and her mommy went there, they would just make a beeline to where ever they needed to be, but now, with the freedom to choose where she wanted to go, she could truly appreciate the size of Royal Woods Mall.

"Alright, first things first, some new clothes." Lori said, pulling her to the nearest clothing store. A rather large store that seemed to only have women's and girl's clothing. She didn't catch the name due to Lori puling her so hard.

"Do I really need new clothes?" Lily asked. "Lynn is pretty much my size, and she loaned me most of her clothes."

"Those clothes are definitely not you. Trust me, you'll love this." Lori pulled her past the register. The guy at the register gave a weak greeting, that she could barely her. He was probably told by the manager to say it, but he probably didn't care. She pulled her through the store,seemingly already knowing this store like the back of her hand as she pulled her to a specific aisle. "But first things first." She stopped and pulled up a piece of clothing that made Lily blush. "Underwear."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SKIPTIMEBYABOUT3MINUTES\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Uh… Lori, can you come in here for a bit?" Lily called from the changing room.

"Yeah, sure." She put her phone in her pocket and stood to enter the small curtained room. "What's wro…" She paused, taking in the scene before her.

Lily stood, fidgeting with the clasp of her new bra that had a large chunk of her long golden locks tangled in it.

Lori struggled to contain her laughter. She stood behind her and tried untangling the clothing from her hair. "How did this even happen?"

"It's not my fault. What the heck is this thing anyway?" Lily asked, annoyed by the restrictive piece of fabric.

"It's protective. It helps keep your boobs straight and well-shaped. It's not my fault your hair grew so long." She finally unhooked the bra strap from her hair. A devious smile washed over her face. "And you know, other parts of you grew up too." The teenager's hands flew to Lily's chest and grabbed her breasts that easily filled her palms.

Lily gasped. "Lori, no. What are you…" Lori squeezed her mounds, causing the tween to squeal in pleasure. "Lori…"

"These are well developed. They may almost be as big as mine. You're gonna make a guy real happy someday." Lori continued to grope the defenseless girl as she squirmed and moaned in her grasp.

"Uh… are you guys done in there?" They both froze as a nervous sounding voice called from the other side of the curtain. "Other people want to have a turn."

"Yeah, a few more minutes." Lori called back, as she released Lily's breasts. Lily turned to her. They both stared at each other for a second before they simultaneously burst out in a fit of giggles.

A few clothes and bras later and they walked out with arms full of shopping bags.

"So, where to next?" Lori asked, as she placed the bags in Vanzilla.

"Well, where do you usually head to?" Lily asked, still not familiar with the large building.

"After getting a few new clothes..." She pondered on that a bit. "Well, nowhere else actually. I usually just shop for clothes and shoes and head home."

Lily's mind wondered back to a certain white haired boy. "Well, how about finding something else I might like." Memories began to resurface in her head. "I used to love sitting with Lincoln whenever he played his games or read his comics. I didn't understand half of them, but I still loved it. Why don't we check those stores out?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/COMICBOOKSANDVIDEOGAMESMYVERSIONOFHEAVEN\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So many genres, sections, companies and titles. How in the world did Lincoln find his way around this place?

Lily picked up an Archie comic and glanced through it. She sighed, dropping it and looking through the others. "Ugh, so many books. Which one does Lincoln read again?" Her eyes glanced over the multiple book covers before falling on a familiar one. "Oh yeah, Ace Savvy." She picked up a random issue and began reading. For some reason, reading a comic she remembered Lincoln visually re-enacting multiple times made the read more interesting. She giggled as she remembered the multiple times Lincoln dressed up as the caped hero and played around in it to entertain her.

She picked up the first five issues and walked over to Lori who sat beside the register reading a Betty and Veronica comic. "I've picked some."

"Ok, let's… wait isn't that the same comic that Lincoln reads."

Lily shrugged. "It's not bad once you try it." Lily responded, though internally wondering if she actually liked it, or if she was just interested in it because Lincoln was.

"Ok, I won't judge. Anything else?" Lily turned around and picked up a random video game from the rack. She read the title and shrugged, handing it to Lori. "Ok then."

She paid and bagged them and they exited the store. "How are you affording all these stuff anyway?"

Lori looked at her. "In a family as big as ours, chances are you wouldn't really get that much money from your parents, who are also spending money on ten other kids as well as maintaining the house and stuff like that. So, you've got to form a habit of saving money regularly, unless you'll be left broke."

Lily nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Lori looked to her watch. "It's getting late, we should probably be heading home soon."

Lily's tummy grumbled, and her eyes teared up as if on reflex. "I'm hungry." She whined. "Let's get something to eat before we go." She turned and gave Lori the puppy dog eyes, her teary eyes adding cuteness effect. "Pwease Big Sis." She could swear she heard a bunch of people simultaneously 'Aww' behind her.

Lori laughed. "Alright, alright, no need to pull those out." They turned, heading to the nearest eatery.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/IMHUNGRYTOOGIMMEASECTOGRABASNACK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, you've got an appetite on you. Slow down before you choke yourself." Lori warned as she watched Lily devour the fried foods before her.

"Sorry." Lily stopped and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm so used to milk and baby food. The only thing I get other than that is my Sugar Balls cereal."

Lori laughed. "I can get some to go if you love it so much."

Lily became wide eyed. "Really, you're the best Big Sis!"

Lori smiled at what had probably become her new nickname. "So, how's being older now?"

Lily stopped inhaling her food to ponder. "Different. Really different." She took another ketchup dipped French fry and popped it in her mouth. "I'm so used to being small and looking up to everyone. Having to be carried up and down the stairs, and sleeping in a bed with prison bars." Lily giggled. "But now, I'm so much bigger. Bigger than some of my older siblings. I can walk by myself and move faster than I ever could. Plus my bed is no longer a prison, and I don't mind my new roommate. He's definitely less noisy than Lisa is at night." Lily said, remembering the number of times she had been kept awake by Lincoln tinkering in her Lab.

"Speaking of the twerp, you seem to really like spending time with him. What's up with that?"

A huge smile suddenly spread across her face. "Well, I always liked spending time with him. But now that I'm bigger, I can't explain it, the feeling is amplified. I just can't help being happy around him, and it makes me want to be around him more. But…" Her huge smile lessened into a small frown. "He doesn't seem very comfortable around me. He doesn't want to play games with me or hang out with me and it kinda hurts."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't rush it. Everyone is trying to adjust to the new you. It's a huge change. Give him time to warm up to you. I'm sure he'll be playing _games_ with you in no time. Maybe share your new interest in his comic books and video games with him when we get home."

"That might work." Lily smiled again. "Thanks Big Sis."

"No problem dorkette."

"Hey, where did that come from?" Lily asked mock frowning.

"You act like a dork and like what he likes, so you're a dorkette." Lori said simply, taking a sip from her fruit smoothie.

Lily pouted, but couldn't hold her laughter much longer and began laughing, Lori joining in soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SISTERBONDINGTIMEHOWSWEET\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Linky!" Lily squealed as she pounced on the unsuspecting boy.

The poor albino haired boy shrieked as the force of Lily and all the shopping bags she carried pushed him and her over the couch.

Lori smiled at the scene as Lincoln groaned under the weight and Lily giggled hysterically.

She passed them and ascended the stairs, turning and knocking on the door. "State your business."

"It's me, we're back." There was a pause, before the door opened to reveal the mini inventor.

"Come in." Lisa said, opening the door wider and giving the oldest Loud sibling room to enter. She then closed the door as Lori leaned against the wall. "So, how was it?"

"Just as you expected. She didn't pick up on my advances and acted friendly and not romantically."

"This confirms it. She is romantically interested in Lincoln. I must find a way to prevent anything major from…"

"Nah, I don't think we have to worry."

Lisa stopped and stared at her older sibling momentarily. "Are you insane? So you are saying that we should stand idly by while our siblings fiddle with each other?"

Lori shook her head. "I'm saying we shouldn't rain on Lily's parade just because we want to 'be safe'. She loves being around Lincoln, and pulling them away from each other will just dampen her mood. Plus, from the way she described Lincoln, he seems to be resisting her advances towards him."

"Are you seriously saying we should just watch those two and forget that this could potentially damage our family?"

"Don't exaggerate Lisa. Just, hurry up with that cure if you're so worried of those two. Besides, I'm not saying I'll totally ignore everything. I just won't overreact over every minor detail." Her phone beeped in her pocket and her expression went from serious to smitten in seconds. "Oh, that must be my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear." She pulled the device out, and her fingers began to dance over the screen as she giggled like a smitten school girl.

Lisa still persisted. "But all I'm saying is… Lori… Lori! Are you even listening?" Lisa sighed. She was probably lost to the world. She went over and began pushing her toward the door. "Thank you for your assistance." She opened the door and pushed her out. She slammed the door.

" _Bobby Boo-Boo Bear._ " Lisa mimicked with a groan. "If she will not act on this, I will just have to do something myself before this family is ruined."

 **Author's Note** **: Alright then, that's the next. Hope you all enjoyed it. Your reviews are helping me out a lot.**

 **Also, Guest, I noticed it too. It was a little blunder I made while saving the documents. But it's fixed now. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be out before the end of the week, so expect that soon.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Night Dorkette." Lori said as she turned the door knob.

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled. "Night Lori. Night Leni."

"Night Lily!" Leni said with a smile and a wave.

Lily closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a grin. After coming home, Leni didn't waste time in pulling her into her room for their own share in sister bonding time. A few minutes later, Lori joined in and they had their own little Girls Night In.

She bounced up and skipped her way to the staircase looking down at the flickering lights of the TV screen. Her eyes instantly fell on the snowy haired cowlick peaking over the top of the couch. She smiled deviously as she snuck downstairs. Making sure to avoid any sound in the dark living room only illuminated by the TV light.

 _"And that my viewers was probably the scariest episode of 'ARRGGH' yet."_ Came a voice from the TV. She looked up and her smile widened noticing he was watching that scary ghost busting TV show he was so fond of. This was gonna be fun. _"Try not to get spooked for a while because you'll probably get a heart attack from how scary this was. Catch us next week as we continue the mystery of this epic haunted house."_

She snuck up behind him and blew a breath on his neck. He shivered. "Yeesh, that episode gave me goose bumps."

"Lincoln!" She yelled out behind him.

"Holy Mother of…" He yelped as he fell of the couch onto the hard floor. His frightened eyes fell upon the snickering girl before him. "Lily! What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry… It was just the perfect moment." She said, her snickering slowly turning into loud laughter.

"That wasn't funny." Lincoln huffed, picking himself up and settling back on the couch.

Lily tried and failed to control her laugher as she walked around the couch and settled beside Lincoln. "Sorry Linky, I thought it would be a good prank." She said, finally getting her laughter under control.

"Well, it wasn't. You could have given me a heart attack." Lincoln crossed his arms. Honestly, he wasn't angry, he was just upset at being scared so easily.

Lily put her legs over the couch, and pulled herself up so she was sitting on Lincoln's lap, her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry. I can make it up to you if you want."

Lincoln blushed, the nature of the situation quickly changing. "I… Uh…"

All the while, they didn't notice someone dart from the kitchen up the stairs, or the loud bang of the door upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luan clutched tightly on the bottle of water in her hands. She did a quick check of the room for her roommate, before plopping down on the desk at the corner of the room and booting up the desktop on it. "Are they at it again?" Her hand moved to her lower regions, and a single digit grazed the front, making her shiver in delight.

She entered her password and hurriedly pulled up the live feed of the living room. The camera was mounted at the top right corner, right over the front door, and gave her a perfect view of her siblings holding each other on the couch. "God this is so wrong." She plunged a hand under her plaid skirt and rubbed the front of her panties. "I'm the older sibling, I should be putting a stop to this, not wanking off to it."

Suddenly, Lincoln seemed to say something and lifted Lily off of him. Luan whimpered as he stood up and pulled Lily along with him. "No, no! Just a little more." She changed the feed to one of Lincoln's bed room, placed just under the vents, giving a full view of the bed. The door swung open, and they walked in, Lily immediately jumping on the bed. She said something and pulled her shirt open, revealing her blue bra underneath. Lincoln gave a simple thumbs up and she grumbled. The rest of it was just of them dressing up for bed and going to sleep.

Luan slammed a fist on the table as she watched Lincoln turn off the lights, darkening the room, and turning on the automatic night vision mode of the camera, covering the screen in green. "Why!" She sighed. "How did it get to this? Me, practically begging for my brother to hump on my baby sister just to get a time off." She sighed, placing her elbows on the desk and leaning her forehead on her palms. "How did it get to this?"

"Oh yeah…" She pulled open the desk drawer and picked up the only CD within it. "With this." She put it into the CD slot and the screen changed to a pre-recorded video. It showed Lincoln's room from the same angle as before, painted in a light green, signaling it was dark within. In the room, Lily sat on Lincoln, their bodies barely covered by the blanket, but clearly showing Lily moving her hips over Lincoln's crotch.

Luan's hand moved back down to her crotch, this time moving the cotton fabric out of the way, and putting the tip of her index finger into her inner walls. She gasped as she slowly inserted more of the digit into her girlhood.

Once she reached close to the base of her finger, she pulled it out to the tip and began inserting it again along with the middle finger. She gasped at the tightness, as she watched Lincoln place his palms on Lily's butt.

She whimpered as both fingers were inserted to their limit. She pulled it out and began to thrust it in and out, looping the process as a surge of pleasure sped through her with every thrust.

Suddenly, the Lincoln in the video said something that made Lily stop, before simply laying on his chest. Luan didn't stop though, she rewound the video and continued her session. He gasps and moans became louder as she began to quicken her pace. "Li… Lincoln." She moaned out as she leaned a hand on the computer monitor for support, the video long forgotten. Images of said white head boy swirled in her head, her eyes rolling back as she gripped the edge of the monitor harder, her knuckles turning white.

She was beginning to reach her limit as her breathing became heavier and her voice became raspy. Suddenly, she stopped as she reached her climax, rocking her hips on the chair as she rode out her orgasm.

Slowly, her breathing returned to normal as she pulled her fingers out from under her. She looked in awe as her fingers glistened with her own juices. She dipped both fingers into her mouth, licking it clean. "I can't keep going like this." She looked at the screen at her sleeping siblings. "Normal porn isn't enough anymore." Standing up, she looked back at her seat, analyzing the slight mess she made, before looking to the screen once more. "Either I get new material… or…" She focused on the white haired boy with his arm around the sleeping girl on top of him. "Or I swear I won't be able to stop myself from doing something stupid."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SLEEPSLEEPSLEEP…MORNING!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A loud ring cut him off from his blissful state. "Ugh… Why!" He stretched his hand out of his cocoon and slammed it hard on the annoying device. After a long groan, Lincoln pushed off the blanket around him and stood up, stretching his limbs to get his body awake. With a yawn, he looked ahead of him at 'The Audience'. "Here in the Loud House, no one is a morning person." A yawn focused his attention on the bed, and he smiled at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Anyone who wakes up early in this house is the equivalent of the walking dead."

"Shut up Lincoln, it's too early in the morning." She pulled the blanket over her head, and disappeared back under it. Lincoln chuckled, and opened his drawer, pulling out his normal attire.

"See." After another stretch, he walked out of his room, and joined the line. "It's never pleasant to wake up early, and chances are, half of us will fall asleep before even getting into the shower." He stood behind which ever sister it was in front of him. He was too tired to try and look at who it was. "But, it's a necessary thing, we all have school to get to."

"Morning sleepy bones." He heard a voice and instantly recognized it as Luan.

"Hey Luan." He replied back weakly, ready for the pun in response, but when he received none, he looked up to see her giving him the weirdest smile he had ever seen. "Uh… What's wrong?"

"So, how was sleeping with Lily?" Luan asked blowing off the question, her smile quirking wider into a smirk.

Lincoln bit his tongue. "What, sleeping with… but she's my…"

"Relax pervert." Luan said giggling. "I meant how was sharing a room with her?"

Lincoln's eyes widened as a blush spread through his cheeks. "Oh… It was ok I guess."

"You know, now that I think about it, you reacted pretty strongly. What really happened last night?" Luan asked, snickering as Lincoln stuttered unintelligibly.

The door opened behind her and Luan turned to find that she was up next. "Well, this is my stop. Exit stage right." She said with a giggle before slipping into the bath and closing the door.

"What made her so peppy?" Lincoln asked with a shrug.

"No idea." A raspy voice said behind him.

"Sweet candy corn!" Lincoln yelled in shock. "I thought I was last in line."

Lucy stood behind him, her head down. "Sigh."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Luan left the bath, Lincoln took a nice short shower and left for breakfast.

He descended the stairs as with new found energy and joined his siblings in the dining room.

"So, Linc, I've got a favor to ask." Lori, who sat where their dad usually did, indicating she was in charge looked toward him.

"Yeah." Lincoln replied as he took a plate of toast and eggs Leni had apparently made for everyone.

"Well, with Lily's 'condition' she definitely can't go to daycare. Not only will it be totally like weird and stuff, but the staff will definitely tell mum and dad… and maybe the cops."

"Yeah…" Lincoln peeked an eye at her as he munched on his toast.

"So I was wondering if you could babysit her for the week. Just until Lisa is able to work out a cure."

Lisa did a spit take as Lincoln coughed a little. The others looked at them confused.

"Have you lost all sense of reasoning Lori?" Lisa asked as she used a napkin to wipe off the puddle of moist bread crumbs she had made. "As the oldest of us all, I expect you to understand the consequences of that action, especially with our recent discoveries and what we _discussed._ "

"Relax brainy. Look, I've thought it out. Lincoln is the best candidate because, with you getting transferred into his class last month, you can help him with his notes and bring back and homework you get." Lisa opened her mouth to argue, but Lori raised a hand. "No one else is that lucky. Plus with how attached Lincoln and Lily have been, it's very likely that Lily will end up crying and whining all day until Lincoln got home. Do you really want to be the cause of that?"

Lisa stopped mid comeback. She had a point. "Last month, the principal of her school finally acknowledge her higher intellect and decided to bump her up a few classes. Of course following state law, and school etiquette, the highest she could be advanced was Lincoln's class. If she excelled once again in his class, she could then be taken higher.

She looked to her other siblings for support, to see then quietly observing the exchange. Suddenly she felt a surge of anger flow through her. She pushed off the table and jumped off the chair, storming out of the room muttering to herself. Lily walked in after, still in her night gown, looking at her storming older sister before turning to the rest of her siblings. "What's up with her?"

"She's just upset that Lincoln is gonna stay home alone to take care of you." The oldest Loud sibling replied as she took her plate to the sink.

"Really!" The tween girl squealed. Moving in to grab Lincoln.

"Wait, don't hug me, I'm still…" He couldn't finish as she tackled Lincoln off his chair onto the ground, taken his half eaten toast along with them.

Lori chuckled, before clapping her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Alright, you've got five minutes and I'm driving that car out of her whether you're in it or not." She smiled as everyone seemed to move just a little bit faster. With that, she left the house and went out to Vanzilla, getting in and buckling up in the driver's seat.

"I still maintain that this is a bad idea." A voice spoke behind her.

Lori yelped, hopping out of her seat in fear as she looked behind her. "Lisa, what the hell! You scared the fu…" Lori slowly rethought her words. "Fu… Fudge outta me!"

Lisa stared at her with a deadpan expression. "First of all, I am aware of the 'F-Word'." She said with air quotes as Lori blushed in embarrassment. "Secondly, do you honestly believe we can leave these two alone and nothing would happen?"

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Lori said as she turned in her seat to get a better look at the brainiac. "What's so bad? If I had Linc taking care of Leni or Luna, you wouldn't have had this much resistance. But just because it's Lily…"

Lisa stood in her seat. "Why are you so supportive of this? Can't you see…"

"Why are you so protective of Lincoln?"

Lisa froze in her tracks. The young scientist, uncharacteristically quiet. "I… I just don't want Lincoln blamed for all of this."

Lori raised a brow. That wasn't the response she was expecting. "What?"

Lisa sighed, seating down, with her head hung low. "If anything were to happen, the first social stereotype would be to blame the male culprit. They would see Lincoln as an abuser, or a monster. This would hurt the family and probably get our parents into prison. But the most social stigma would fall on Lincoln. He would be humiliated, condemned by society, maybe even thrown in Juvenile prison, on trials of incest. All that would crush me, especially with I being the root cause of the problem." Lisa felt tears well in her eyes as she imagined what had kept her up working on the cure for the past two nights. "Lincoln has done so much for me, for all of us. I would never want this to be how I repay him."

The child prodigy looked to her older sister, to see her with tears leaking from her eyes, her fist in her mouth as she seemed to be struggling not to burst out crying. Lisa quickly wiped her eyes. "I apologize, I was rambling."

"Oh my emotional little sister." Lori spread her arms for a hug.

"No, wait, I'm not..." Lori didn't listen to her and simply forced her into a hug.

"Lori, no, I am not comfortable with intimate contact!"

The car door slid open, and Leni stared at the scene before her. She noticed Lori crying and simply dropped her bag and joined the hug from behind, trapping Lucy in between herself and Lori.

Lisa sighed, allowing the hug to happen as more sisters began to pile into the car, all stopping in confusion at the scene.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lincoln pulled the straps of the glittery pink backpack over Lola's shoulders and pushed the twins out the door, waving to them as they made their way to Vanzilla.

"Well that's the last of them." He sighed as he closed the door.

"And now we're alone." He turned to see Lily moving towards him, her hands behind her back. She had changed out of her night gown, wearing one of his orange polo shirts that fell below her hips and a thin black pair of panties, barely seen under his shirt.

Lincoln felt a large lump in his chest as he studied her in his shirt. "Y-yeah, we are."

"You know what that means?" Lily smiled sweetly.

"I guess." Lincoln said warily.

"I can finally show you what I bought at the mall yesterday."

"What you bought…" Lincoln gulped. He peeked into one of the bags and saw nothing but underwear. That wasn't the only bag, but he had a feeling that was the bag she was holding behind her back. "What did you buy?"

"Video games and comic books!" She squealed as she revealed the bag filled with the comic books she had bought the previous day.

"Video… video games?" Lincoln asked confused, not expecting that response.

"Yeah, but I mostly got comic books."

"Which did you…" Lincoln paused, and looked on shocked. The distinct colors. The unique signature on the covers edge. Could it be… no it couldn't. "Is this Ace Savvy Issue #1 special edition!"

"Yeah, I saw the title, and remembered that you liked this, and I was curious."

Lincoln looked back to her in glee. "You don't get it. This is the special uncut Issue #1 remake! It's a rare collectable, super exclusive, and super expensive. How the heck did you afford this?!"

Lily looked on at the comic book in his hands, not realizing it was really that important. "Lori got it for me. I didn't check the price, so I didn't know how expensive it was."

"We have to read this. Right now!"

Lily smiled widely, Lori's advice from yesterday coming back to mind. "Thanks big sis."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa yawned as she packed her books into her bag and prepared for the next class. "This class is far below my academic range. Not challenging in the slightest."

A hand slammed down on her table. She followed it to see Ronnie Ann, Lincoln's Latino girlfriend who for some reason she found herself not very fond of. "Alright Brainy, where's Lame-o?"

"First of all, I don't appreciate nor do I approve the use of that name for me." The young genius said as she continued to arrange her books. "And to answer your question, he is at home taking care of our youngest sibling.

"Why, did something happen to Lily?" Lincoln's nerdy glasses wearing best friend spoke up behind her, cutting into the conversation.

"Yes and no." She said simply.

"So something did happen to her?" Clyde asked confused.

"Yes and no." She repeated, as she finished packing up her books. "Now if you excuse me, I do not want to be late to my next class." She stood and walked out of the class room.

"Well that was a _huge_ help." Ronnie Ann said sarcastically.

"At least we know he's at home right."

"Yeah, that we know."` Ronnie Ann grabbed his hand and began dragging him toward the door. "Let's go see him."

"Now? School's still on." Clyde asked nervously.

"So?"

"So! Do you know how much trouble we'll get in if we're caught sneaking out of school."

"We just won't get caught then. Come on, I know a door behind the cafeteria." She said as she pulled a shaking Clyde with her.

"What about the lunch lady?"

"She's cool, I'm sure she won't disturb us."

"Lincoln, we're coming buddy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily watched in amusement as Lincoln once again inverted himself on the couch, putting his legs over the back with his head upside down. After a few seconds, he groaned, repositioning himself again.

Lily giggled. "I know you're not uncomfortable. Just take off your clothes already."

Lincoln glanced at her before continuing him movements. "I can't… It's embarrassing."

Lily raised a brow. "What do u mean it's embarrassing? You read comics in your underwear around us all the time."

"Well yeah. But mostly, you guys just go around without noticing me. It's kinda weird being in my underwear with you… right here."

The one year old looked at him skeptically. "Seriously Linc. Ok, since I got aged up, how many times have you seen me naked?"

"Well, almost all the time to be honest… but…"

"But nothing. Heck, I'm wearing nothing but one of your shirts and a pair of panties, and I don't feel weird."

Lincoln chuckled, then smiled. "Alright then, you've made your point." He undid his pants button and pulled them down, kicking them off. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised it over his head, tossing it aside.

"See, it's not so bad. It's not like anything bad would come out of this."

At that moment, a rock flew through the open window, nearly missing Lincoln's head as it whizzed across the room onto the floor. "What the…" He walked over to it and picked it up, checking the writing behind it.

 _'Hey Lame-o, get your butt out here._

 _XOXO Ronnie Ann.'_

He groaned. "Why does she always put XOXO as if that makes the whole situation of hurling a rock at me any better?" He turned it over to see a small side note.

 _'P.S Sorry Linc, I tried to stop her.'_

He sighed, as Lily peeked over the couch at him. "What is it?"

"Just my friends being idiots."

"I heard that." Came a voice from his door, as the handle began to turn.

"We're coming in."

Lincoln paused, scanning the room, and noticing the compromising position he was in. The whole world seemed to freeze around him as he turned towards 'The Audience'. "You know, this is one of those moments when the only word that comes to your mind, is a word that got your mouth duck taped for a week by your mum."

Everything resumed as he frantically tried to reach the door. "Wait, don't come in… Wait!" He yelled.

That was all futile though as the door swung open and Ronnie Ann barged in with Clyde. They both froze as they took in the scene before them. Immediately, Clyde passed out as a burst of blood rushed from his nose, as Ronnie Ann placed her fists on her hips. "So, you want to explain this or should I just guess." Ronnie Ann asked as Lincoln gave up on trying to cover himself, and Lily looked on in confusion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what you're telling me is that... this chick sitting over here is your year old little sister who got aged up by some weird gas in her room, and you weren't getting freaky in here, you were just reading comic books in your underpants because it's a weird habit of yours…" Ronnie Ann asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lincoln replied, scratching his head nervously.

"OK then."

The snow haired boy looked at her confused. "That's it… no questions, no arguments, you hear all this and your only response is 'OK Then'."

"Come on Lame-o, I know how weird your life is." She punched in the shoulder playfully. "Besides, I know you can't do anything this crazy."

"Hey, I can be bad. I can do stuff like this."

"Sure you can. And Glasses over here is a muscular hunk and an expert with the ladies." She pointed at the unconscious boy laying on the couch.

Lincoln huffed and crossed his arms, pouting childishly. Soon after, he and Ronnie Ann burst out in a fit of chuckles.

Lily watched them longingly, feeling a twinge in her chest. She couldn't tell if it was jealousy, anger, sadness, or just all three, but either way, she didn't like the interactions in front of her. She shook out of her stupor and noticed an outstretched hand in front of her. "Hey, I'm Ronnie Ann." The girls sat beside her, as Lincoln went to check on Clyde.

She put on the best smile she could and took the hand. "Hey. I already know you, I see you around Linky all the time."

Ronnie Ann smiled. "We do hang out a lot."

"What are you guys doing here anyway, no school today?" Lincoln asked as he help Clyde up.

"We ditched school to come see you."

"What!" Lincoln asked as he dropped Clyde in shock.

"Ouch." Clyde groaned from the ground.

"Sorry bro." Lincoln turned back to Ronnie Ann. "Are you nuts, why would you ditch school?"

"She was worried, so she wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ronnie Ann blushed. "No, I wasn't. I just wasn't in the mood for school, and I had nothing better to do.

Lincoln sighed. "Well, either way, you still need to go back to school. I don't want you guys getting in trouble because of me." He helped Clyde stand up and tugging them out the door.

"Alright, but we'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." He said with a chuckle as he shut the door. He turned around to see Lily, who he realized had been quiet most of the time glaring at him with a small pout on her face.

"So… Girlfriend?"

"Who… Ronnie Ann. No." He waved it off. Lily raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, she was. But we broke up."

"What happened… Did she do something?"

He recognized that look. That was the classic expression of a meddling sister. "No no no. It was mutual. She's moving back to her home town next week and we both decided that the long distance thing wasn't the best for us, so we decided to stay friends."

"Oh… Isn't she Bobby's sister? Lori's boyfriend." Lily asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if she's moving, Bobby's moving too. But he and Lori are still dating."

"Well, I'm sure he's told her. Maybe they decided to go through with the long distance relationship thing."

"Maybe."

"Well that's a story for another day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lori's phone rang out in her purse and she pulled it out, beaming at the name illuminated on the screen.

"Hey Bobby-boo-boo-bear! I was just thinking…"

 _"Lori… We need to talk."_

 **Author's Note** **: Wow I am so sick, I can barely see my screen. Ok here's the next chapter. I tried to make up for the long absence by making this as long as I could. I wish this came out earlier and better that it did, but being sick fucking sucks. But, I'll try and crank out the next chapter ASAP.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln bounced giddily on the couch as he read the final word of the comic book. "So, how was it?"

Lily giggled at his enthusiasm, his mild excitement seemingly infectious. "It's not bad actually."

"'Not bad?'" Lincoln parroted in mock anger. "More like absolutely amazing. The action, the drama!"

Lily soon found herself bouncing along with him. "Yeah, it was fun to read. I get why you like it so much now." Lincoln smiled, settling down on the couch beside her.

"We should do this again sometime."

Lily almost squealed. _This was like our first date._ Lily noticed spared a glance at the boy beside her. He was smiling peacefully, probably still reminiscing on the last moments of the comic. There was a calm silence in the air. _First date._ Suddenly Lily felt an urgency, the need to air her feelings at a point where Lincoln felt most comfortable. "You know, Linc..."

She was cut off as the door swung open and a sobbing blur rushed into the house and up the stairs, and a loud bang resounded above as a door slammed shut.

Lincoln and Lily exchanged shocked and worried looks, before Lily pushed herself off the couch and ran up the stairs, Lincoln pausing behind her to redress.

They reached the top floor and followed the loud cries to Lori and Leni's room.

They paused and looked to each other. Lincoln moved closer to the door. "Hey." Lincoln called, unsure who it was because of the speed at which she ran in. "You ok?"

"Go away." Came the strangled reply.

That was Lori's voice. It sounded choked and weak. It was worrying.

"Linc, go talk to her." Lily pushed.

"What? Why me? What if it's… girl issues?"

"Come on. Just calm her down till maybe Leni or Luna get home."

Lincoln opened his mouth to argue but cringed as Lori's cries reached his ears. "Fine. Just stay here and if anyone comes home, tell them what happened."

Lily gave a two fingered salute.

Lincoln smiled, then took a deep breath before turning the nob, which was surprisingly open. _She must have forgotten to lock the door when she rushed in._

"Lori… It's Lincoln. I'm coming in ok?" After a few seconds of more sobbing with no response, he opened the door a crack and crept in stealthily, as if expecting her to lunge at him upon noticing his presence.

He walked towards the vibrating lump of blankets on the bed. Gingerly placing a hand on the top, he settled down beside her. "Lori, it's ok. I don't know what's going on with you but I want you to calm down please." He began to rub what he hoped were soothing circles on her… wherever his hand was resting on. Slowly her sobbing ceased and she stopped crying, though she let out soft gasps once in a while.

Lincoln smiled as he patiently waited for her to settle down. "Good. Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

After a few more short gasps, a head curtained by blond hair poked out from the mass of blankets and rested on the pillow. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks, stained with tears streaks. "Bobby broke up with me." She said in a voice so meek, he almost didn't hear her, before her sobbing increased again.

""Hey hey hey." Lincoln cooed, increasing the speed of his calming motions. "No more crying. This isn't the end of the world." Lori's cries once again lessened. "I'm here for you Lori, we're all here for you. It's alright."

Two hands snaked around his waist and pulled him down towards the bed. Lincoln followed with a yelp as he was pulled down to the bed. Lori's head buried into his shoulder as her slender hands pulled harder on him, cuddling into him as though he were a large plush teddy bear.

Lincoln blushed, but didn't resist. If this is what she needed, then he would help her anyway he could. He pulled the blanket over them and turned his body around on the bed to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cried into his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been almost an hour, and Lily was getting pretty tired of standing there. _Linc's been in there for a while now._ She looked at the door knob worriedly, her mind racing with thoughts of what could be going on in the room. _Hope their ok._ She rested her hand on the metal, prepared to open the door. _Maybe it's a good idea to check up on them._

Suddenly, the door down stairs burst open. "Hey Linc!" A loud voice yelled from downstairs and the sound of a rubber ball bouncing around the room quickly followed. "Up for a game?!"

That must be Lynn, which meant that their sisters were home. Leni came up the stairs and made a turn towards her room, her eyes closed and her arms folded in front of her as she hummed blissfully to herself, oblivious to the world.

"Hey there Leni." Lily called to her as she stood between her and the door.

"Oh, hi Lily." She greeted in a cheerful tone. "Uh… I kinda need to get into my room if you don't mind."

"Sorry Leni, Linc is sorting some stuff out with Lori." Leni's face contorted into a frown of worry.

"Is everything ok, what's wrong with Lori?"

"Something's wrong with Lori?" A voice asked as Luna, Luan and Lynn walked up behind Leni.

"No, no. Look, she came home a little upset and Lincoln's in there trying to help her out."

"Maybe a few jokes will cheer her up. Everyone loves my jokes. Right?"

Lily forced a pleasant smile. "Uh…" Over the past few days since she had aged up, she had come to terms that Luan's jokes weren't always what people considered… funny. They weren't _awful_ , but just not good either. "I don't think that's a good idea either. Linc's got it covered, and we should trust him."

"Alright then. We'll give them some space." Lynn said as she bounced her ball away, Luna and Luan entering the opposite door to their room as Leni lingered for a moment longer.

"Tell me the moment Linky comes out that door ok."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Sure." Leni gave one final worried glance before going back down the stairs. Lily turned back to the door. "I hope everything's alright."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lori had long since calmed down, and they just lay there, holding each other in silence. "You know." He began gaining her attention. "Ronnie Ann broke up with me too."

Lori gasped and pushed back from him, to get a look at his face, the news seemingly snapping her out of her sadness. "Really?" She asked, her voice still meek and light, barely above a whisper, but the worry was still evident. "Is it because…"

"Their moving. Yeah. I'm guessing that's the reason Bobby broke up with you." Lori simply nodded.

"You kept this with you all this while. Why? You could have come to me or anyone else."

Lincoln shrugged. "It wasn't anything big. She just told me that they were moving and that the long distance thing might not work out between us. We'll still talk and keep in touch, but it's probably best for us to stay friends."

"And that's it? You didn't, like, try to argue or beg or anything?" Lori asked, shocked that he didn't even try to put up a fight.

"Lori." He sat up on the bed beside her. "Yeah, I did try to turn it around and I was bummed out for a while, but I sat and thought it over and realized, she was right. We hadn't been dating for that long and she is moving pretty far away. Trying to make this last would only hurt us both."

"Yeah." Lori leaned on him. "I just don't want to lose him. It could be literally forever before we see each other again."

"You won't lose him. Theirs always email, video chat, and all that stuff. You could make it work. Besides, you've got a license, he's got a license. It wouldn't hurt to make the journey over there to visit."

Lori began to smile, her hope returning with Lincoln's words. "Yeah." She sat up straighter. "We can still keep in touch. It's not over!" She threw her arms around the chuckling boy again. "Thanks a lot Lincoln. You literally save the day."

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, just trying to help. Be the knight, helping his fair sister out of her troubles." He put his hands to his waist heroically.

Lori giggled at his geekiness. "Alright dork, get out of my room before I catch your nerd germs."

Lincoln smiled at his sister who was seemingly back to normal. He hopped off the bed. "Alright, just glad you're ok."

"Oh, hey Linc." She called. He turned to see her biting her lower lip shyly, as she stood up from her bed and walked toward him, her arms folded in front of her. "Thank you. Really."

"No problem. Just being a good brother." Lincoln replied as he prepared to leave.

Lori took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her, before crashing her lips on his in a short chaste kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily paced about in front the door. She was really worried now. It must have been past an hour, and still no word from either of them. _Just a peak, to make sure everything's alright._ She grabbed the knob and turned it as lightly as she could so as to not make a sound and alert them of her presence, opening the door just a crack and peeping inside. She gasped at what she saw. Lori stood over Lincoln, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as Lincoln leaned against her, bucked at the knees, and the only thing keeping him from falling was Lori's hold around him.

They pulled apart, and Lori leaned her forehead on his, a love stricken look in her eyes as Lincoln stared back at her wide eyed. "That's how much this means to me, how much you mean to me."

Lincoln seemed breathless, as he blinked mindlessly, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

Lily moved away from the door, shocked. _He kissed her._ She thought as she put her back to the wall. _He always rejected me, but he kissed her._ The realization was like a knife to the gut, twisting its sharp blade around, bringing more pain by the second. She felt a lot of emotions. Sadness, desperation, betrayal, jealously, but the one that stood out the most was the mind numbing anger, swirling like lava about to erupt from an active volcano. _And her, she took my Linky._

She moved further away from the room as she heard them talking, their voices only cutting deeper into her. _Probably discussing plans for their next date._ She turned quickly and walked away from the room hoping to get to Lincoln's room and think. She needed a distraction, anything to get her mind off… whatever the hell that was.

"Hey Lily, what's wrong?" a voice called her from behind.

She turned towards the voice and was met with two identical faces staring back at her.

"Yeah." Lana continued. "You look like Cliff when he accidentally ate his own poop." The mud loving girl seemed to pause and reminisce on the time before letting out a chuckle. "Good times."

"N-nothing, just a bit light headed. Maybe I need some rest." _And a long time to plan what to do with this new found info._

"Oh my dear, then it's best if you're not alone." Lola took her hands and gingerly led her to her room. "Come, let your big sister help you." Despite being much taller than her now, she allowed herself to be pulled along. _Maybe this is just the distraction I need._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They pulled apart, Lori staring lovingly into his eyes. "That's how much this means to me." She told him, a small smile on her face as she leaned her forehead on his. "How much you mean to me."

Lincoln stood, dumbfounded, his mouth taking an 'O' shape. That was a turn of events he would have never expected. He felt this was his turn to say something, but all he could do with his mouth was open and close it, like a fish out of water, desperately seeking the cold embrace of the liquid.

She released him, and he almost tumbled, all his weight now solely supported by his legs which felt like jelly. "Just don't think too much into this." She said as she walked back to her bed and flopped onto it, the material depressing due to her weight. "I'm simply showing my gratitude for your help the best way I know how. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Lincoln nodded dopily, and turned to leave. "Oh, and _Linky_ …" Lori called again in a sweet sing-song voice. He turned to her, but nothing would have prepared him for the piercing death glare he received. "If I find out that anyone knows about this, I'll _literally_ tie you to a chair and force you to watch while I shred your comics and burn your toys." He could swear he hear a predatory growl escape her lips.

He was so shocked and petrified, he wasn't even in the right mind to correct her about his _toys_ in fact being action figures. His eyes wide, his face taking the deer in headlights-look. He simply put his thumb and index finger on the side of his mouth, and dragged it over his lips to indicate a zipper being pulled.

"Good. Now get out of my room." He didn't need another word as he darted out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lori giggled and lay down on the bed. A warm feeling crawling up her neck, as she knew her cheeks were probably blazing red from her deep blush. _I can't believe I just did that._ She flipped over on the bed, placing her pillow on her head, she screamed into the bed. _I am such a total weirdo._ She smiled warmly. _I can't believe he, like, came though._

Lori knew she could be a bitch at times, but if she didn't act the way she did, her siblings wound treat her like a welcome mat, as Lincoln learned not that many months ago.

 _"I can't even lead Cliff to the litter box Lori, you've gotta help me."_

She laughed at the memory. She said that as a joke to intimidate him, she really didn't expect him to actually be unable to lead Cliff to the litter box.

But she had to admit she did overdo it sometimes. Ordering her sister to carve a whole new bed frame from a large chunk of wood was a bit excessive. But even with all her excessive demands and bitchiness, he still came to her the moment he realized she needed help, and that truly touched her heart.

"A knight huh." She place a finger to her lips, still tingling from the kiss. "My little knight in shining armor."

Her mind thought back to Bobby. Her frown returned, as she picked up her phone and dialed his number, looking longingly at it as his phone rang.

 _"Lori, Lori thank goodness."_

She smiled sadly. "Hey Bobby."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lincoln stood outside the door, a hand to his chest. _Well that was sudden, probably best not to think much of it._

 _Where's Lily?_ He thought as he descended the stairs, intending to put whatever that was behind him, and find his sister who he suspected would be waiting for him on the other side of the door. He reached the bottom steps and was immediately tackled by force what he felt was equivalent to a runaway freight train.

"Linky, what's wrong with Lori, is everything ok, is she alright." He had no idea what was going on, but from the voice he heard and the teal green that flooded his vision, he had a guess of who it was.

"She's alright Leni, I calmed her down." Leni pulled him away from her chest to look him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Really." He sent her a lopsided grin.

"Linc, you are totes the best brother ever." She squashed him to her chest again, before putting him down. "Thank you!" She leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering for a second longer than normal, before giggling and darting up the stairs to check on Lori.

 _Well, my sisters are really… attached today._ He continued into kitchen, a light snack and maybe some juice in mind, but stopped as a voice called him from the dinner table.

"Well hello there Linc."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, how's the tea?" Lola asked her sisters who sat around her on her tea table.

The sun had long was beginning to descend into the night, taking with along its bright glow, leaving only darkness.

"Pretty good." Lily took a sip of the now warm tea. This was exactly what she needed to calm down. Granted, the tea table was a bit small for her now, Lola and Lana made excellent company. She hadn't even thought of… _And I need more tea_.

Lana groaned on her seat fidgeting with the tea cup in hand, before abruptly slamming the plastic cup on the table, spilling some drops of the liquid onto it and startling the two in front of her. "This is dumb, right Lily?" she asked as Lily took a long swing if her tea.

"This isn't as dumb as what you suggested." Lola countered, calming taking a sip from her cup and pulling a face of disgust. "Who would want to spend an afternoon brushing a frog? They don't even have hair."

Lana stood up defensively, slamming her fists on the table beside the cup spilling more tea onto the hard wood top. "Hey, frogs have a very thick coat of slime thank you. And a healthy frog needs well-kept slime."

Lily instantly felt uncomfortable. _So much for having a place to calm down._ She needed space and a place to think. "Uh… I think I'm gonna… go." She announced as she stood from the table and turned to leave.

Lola scoffed, still keeping her composure and not noticing Lily drop her now empty tea cup on the table. "That's disgusting. I can't believe I'm even related to you to you right now."

"Yeah, I'm going." Lily continued her way out, realizing they hadn't noticed her.

"Yeah, well…" Lana suddenly noticed the lack of their younger sibling and turned to see her sneaking out the door. "Lily, wait." Lana called her as she turned the door knob, about to walk out.

Lola followed Lana's gaze and dropped her hands to the table, surprised she didn't notice her leaving. "Where are you going?" She asked, standing along with her sister.

Lily suddenly felt shy under their stare. "Oh, well. I never really liked it when you two fight, and I've got a lot on my mind. So, I thought I would just…"

Lola raised her hand desperately. "No, you can't go." She called as Lily raised a brow in confusion. "Because… because…" She struggled to find an excuse as Lily grew more impatient

Lana sighed. "Look Lily, I'm gonna be honest with you, we called you here to ask you something."

Lily looked on in curiosity, before closing the door and making her way back to her seat. "What is it?"

The tomboy twiddled her thumbs around being uncharacteristically meek. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"It's ok, just come out with it." Lily reassured them.

Lola and Lana suddenly leapt onto the table, getting really close to Lily who backed away at their closeness. "How's it been spending so much time with Lincoln?"

"Wh-what?" Lily asked at a loss for words at the sudden question.

"Come on, you spend almost all day with him, and you still sleep in the same bed with him." Lola pressed on, getting closer. "How is it?"

"I-It's been ok I guess." Lily replied shyly, as memories of her past days with Lincoln resurfaced.

"So, nothing's happened?" Lana asked doubting her.

Lily blushed a deep red. "What are you saying?"

"Just tell us. How is it?"

Lily looked between them. Lily sighed, before cracking up, opening up to them "I… He… He's been wonderful." Lola sighed dreamily as Lana nodded her head with a smile on her face. "He's tried really hard to get used to this even though it's obvious how awkward this is for him. He's really being the best brother ever, making sure I have everything I need and taking care of my needs, he's just…" Lily halted mid-rant, noticing the looks on the twins' faces. She's caught herself with the same expression when she thought of the white haired boy. "Wait… do you… do you like Lincoln."

They snapped out of their trance immediately. They moved off the table and sat back on their seats, both blushing at having being caught. "Us? Do we like Lincoln? Stop being gross, he's our brother." Lola said with an awkward laugh and a wave of her hand.

"I do." Lana blurted out.

"Lana!" Lola screamed, exasperated, not noticing the visible twitch of Lily's right eye.

"What's the point hiding it from her?"

Lily giggled. "How long?"

"For… for a long while. But I really noticed a few months ago." The mud lover said looked ahead of them at nothing in particular, her mind far away, as she reminisced on a memory.

/\/\/\

Lana sat in the garage, tinkering with her latest masterpiece. Mudzilla! It was beautiful. A three foot tall monster made completely from mud. Lincoln seemingly appeared from nowhere and leaned against the garage door.

"Mum and dad are not gonna be happy if they come home and see this parked where their car is supposed to be."

"Relax Linc." She reassured as she molded the top to look a bit spikier.

A few hours later they returned from work and were not impressed at all to see a three foot mud monster guarding the entrance to their garage. Another hour of scolding and Lana was grounded. Not because of the mud monster, but because when the mud eventually melted, it flooded most of the drive way and when it finally hardened, it was impossible to clean up.

Lana sat in her room pouting, when a knock came from her door. She moved toward it slowly shuffling her feet. She opened the door and groaned, returning to her bed to resume pouting. "Hey Linc, here to tell me 'I told you so'?"

"First of all, that's Lola's job." Lincoln said as he walked in a sat beside her, his hands still behind his back. "Second of all, I came to tell you, you're no longer grounded."

Lana perked up. "Really. How?"

"Well I saw how depressed you were, so I got into the garage and did a bit of cleaning up. Took a while, but I managed to get out all the larger mud piles. Then I used that as a way to ask mum and dad if they could unground you. After a little begging they agreed."

Lana beamed up at him, before pouncing on him and tackling him in a hug causing the older boy to chuckle.

"And thirdly." Lincoln said and pulled his hands out of his back, revealing a miniature version of the mud monster she had created. "Tada!"

Lana grabbed it excitedly from his hands. "Is this…. It can't be… Mudzilla?"

Lincoln smiled at her. "Yeah, took a bit of mud and tried to make it as similar to what I saw you making as I could, then I used Lori's hair drier to harden it, and yeah. It might not be exactly what you wanted but…"

"Are you kidding? Mudzilla Jr. is awesome. It's actually way better that Mudzilla! But… I thought you hated mud?"

"Well, I guess my love for my sister is bigger than my hate for mud." Lincoln said with a smile.

Lana stared at him for a full five seconds, before tackling him again with a tighter hug, the boy laughing as they fell off the bed.

/\/\/\

"After that, sue me for seeing him a little differently." Lana said with a big smile on her face as she rubbed a lump in her pocket. "I keep Mudzilla Jr. with me at all times. Kinda like a good luck charm."

"That sounds really sweet." Lily cooed, an audible crack in her voice, though the twins didn't seem to notice. She turned to the princess of the family. "What about you Lola?"

Lola blushed. "It wasn't anything big or sweet or romantic." She started, seemingly given up on trying to hide it. "He's just really nice to me. He helps me out with all my problems, and I hate to admit, but he's the reason I win most of my pageants. Like this one time…"

/\/\/\

"Where is it… where is it?" A dolled up Lola searched her bag desperately moving things out of the way, looking for something

Lincoln walked through the red curtains separating the backstage room from the stage. "Alright Lola, you go on after the next three contestants, so you better be ready."

"Lincoln, this awful, absolutely terrible." Lola cried as she leaned on Lincoln, her hand placed dramatically on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he knelt on one knee so they were at eye level.

"I left my red ribbon at home. I can't do my famous ribbon twirling without a ribbon. It's in the name Lincoln." She grabbed his ears and brought his face uncomfortably close. " _It's in name._ "

"Alright, alright." Lincoln said as he pushed her away. "Just… just stall ok."

"What are you going to do?" Lola asked as Lincoln ran toward the exit.

"Stall!" Lincoln yelled back as he exited the building.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes of sweating, pacing, fake smile and worrying, but Lincoln finally came in, panting and red faced like a marathon runner after a long race.

"Where have you… oh!" Lola grabbed her ribbon from Lincoln who was bent at the waist, gasping for breath.

"Ran… home… got… ribbon." Lincoln gasped.

"You ran home. Are you nuts? Our house is five blocks away, why didn't you just ask dad."

Lincoln let out a breath. "Didn't think about that." He stood up straight. "Just wanted to get home as fast as possible."

Lola held back a giggle. "Idiot."

 _"And now, our own little four time champion. Lola Loud."_ The announcer called from stage.

"Well that my cue." Lola held her ribbon tighter. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck. You're the best and we all know it."

Lola blushed and smiled wide, her two still missing front teeth showing, before turning around and walking on stage.

/\/\/\

Even now, the memory made Lola laugh. "He passed out in the car, but if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have won that competition for the fifth time in a row."

Lily smiled sweetly. "That's so cute." _Why, why is this all happening at once? Is this a coincidence… Is Lincoln just that nice, or do we all just have some kind of twisted brother complex?_

"What about you." Lana asked, cutting her out of her internal ranting.

"Me?" Lily pointed to herself confused.

"Yeah, do you… do you like Lincoln too?"

Lily blushed. "Of course." _If it wasn't obvious enough that his mine you little…_ Her smile faltered a bit as she stopped herself from finishing that thought, her mask of happiness beginning to crack. "I need to go."

"Why? Did we do something?" Lola asked, a bit hurt at the sudden interjection.

"No, it's just, I told you before, I've got a lot on my mind." Lily said as she stood up and made her way to the door. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we can talk later." Lily nodded and closed the door behind her.

Lily leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. _I'm not the only one who is in love with Lincoln._ That's supposed to be good news. She wasn't the only one who had to go through the trials of being in love with your own brother. Yet just the thought alone send a wave of anger through her that only increased by the second.

She was tired, had a massive headache that seemingly materialized out of nowhere and she felt like balling her eyes out. _I need to think. To sit and think._ She stood up and made her way to her shared bed room, her steps slow as she pouted toward the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Luan?" Lincoln asked puzzled as he made his way closer to her. "What are you doing… in the dark…" Lincoln paused as the contents of Luan's plate became more visible. "Eating sausage… links." Lincoln groaned as the sudden realization hit him. "Were you sitting here in the dark with a length of _frozen_ sausage links, just hoping I would randomly stroll into the kitchen all so you came make a pun about it?"

Luan put a hand to her chest, feigning being insulted. "My word, Lincoln. How can you possibly think of such a thing?" She folded her arms. "Besides, this room is so dark, how do you even know that their frozen."

"Well, for one, the light from the kitchen is more than enough for me to see the icy perspiration and ice shards all over that thing." He pointed at her. "Two, I know for a fact that you have bad luck in the kitchen. If you did without a doubt cook or fry those sausages, you would have at least one bandage on you." He moved his fingers around in a gesture signaling the whole house. "It is the moment you set the first sausage into the oil, the whole house would have formed a line behind you, ready to be served."

Luan studied him for a bit before clapping her hands slowly. "Well look who's the little detective of the house." She stood and walked over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder, and moving around him so that she stood behind him and her breasts pressed flush against his back. "Well detective, can you guess what I'm thinking."

Lincoln's face took on the hue of a ripe tomato for what must have been the umpteenth time that day. "Well, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm thinking, ' _If Luan doesn't back off right now, I'm shouting RAPE! Loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.'_ Ok?"

Luan lingered for a second longer, before falling on her back in laughter. "Good one Linc."

Lincoln chuckled. "Well, I've got a carton of juice in there with my name on it."

"Oh, was it the OJ in the back of the fridge?" Luan asked, as she stood, small giggles escaping her once in a while. "Cause I took it."

"Oh come on Luan." Lincoln wined.

"Sorry Lincy." She said as she stood behind him again, somehow pressing herself even more against him, close enough that he could feel her heart beat pounding against her chest. "You're more than welcome to _punish_ me for it. If you catch my drift." Her hands slowly snaked their way around his waist, settling just below his navel, before slowly dropping lower down his…

"Nope nope nope nope nope…" Lincoln yelped as he pushed himself away from her and made his way hurriedly out of the room, his hands raised above his head.

Luan chuckled. "That should get him riled up enough for tonight. Maybe enough for some more action with Lily." A sultry smile spread across her face. "But God that was hot." Her hand crept down below her skirt, her palm rubbing her sex through her panties. "Maybe I can rub one off now, and still have enough time for some peeping later." She thought to herself, her face turning a dark shade of pink, as she made her way to the stairs, her hands never leaving her panties, plate of sausage links abandoned on the dinner table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nope nope nope nope…" Lincoln yelled as he barged into his room, arms raised in the air like a form of surrender.

Lily jumped on the bed, startled by the sudden entry. She was already dressed in nightwear even though it was still early into the night. "Lincoln? What's going on?" She asked worriedly, but the deep blush on his face indicated she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Nothing, nothing. Just Luan… and now that I think of it, almost everyone acting a bit clingy today." The growl from the girl on the bed startled him. "Lily… Are you alright?"

The death glare changed to a pout, before quickly changing to a small smile. "Just fine."

"Alright." He said as he turned to pick out his own pair of nightwear from his cabinet, which he now shared with his new roommate.

Lily stared at his butt as he bent over to pick something from the bottom drawer. _I'm supposed to be mad at him. He's the cause of all this. He's too nice, too caring, too generous, too… Argh! Why can't I stay mad at him?_ Her headache seemed to be getting worse, but she ignored it, instead focusing on the boy who lowered his pants and removed his shirt, to switch to his nightwear.

She bit her lower lip in anticipation as a warm feeling settled between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together to douse it, but it only got larger.

Lincoln pulled up his pants, before pausing, seemingly noticing something. Lily paused her movements and watched as he seemed to try shoving something into his pants. She smiled deviously as a realization hit her. She stood stealthily, and made her way towards him.

She snaked her arms round his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Whatcha doing here Lincy…" She looked down to his hands down his pants "Oh hey there big fella." She reached in and put her hands on Lincoln's. "How did this happen?"

Lincoln blushed deep scarlet. "I-I… S-some st-stuff happened d-downstairs a-and, I cou-couldn't help it." Lincoln stammered, finding it hard to keep up with his words.

Lily's face darkened for a second, her hand tightening around his. "What happened downstairs?" Lily asked her voice low, causing Lincoln to flinch. Lincoln opened his mouth to answer, but Lily returned to normal, loosening her grip. "No matter, tonight, I help you out with your… problem." She led him to the bed and pushed him onto it, jumping onto his lap and straddling his cotton clad erection.

Lincoln squirmed a bit, but didn't make any serious attempt to push her off. _Gosh dang it, I'm too exhausted to resist._ She smiled down at him, and from what was becoming sickeningly familiar to him, the heat he was feeling from her through the thin layers of his boxers and pajama pants indicated she wasn't wearing underwear once again. _I can't take much more of this._ No matter how resistant or resilient he was, he was still human, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure how much longer before how would give up on resisting. _Ugh, I'm disgusting. I'm actually considering doing my own baby sister._

She leaned down, bringing her face inches from his. "It's been a long day for me Linc." She said, as she pecked his lips, before moving to his cheek. She peppered his face with kisses, moving lower onto his neck. Lincoln simply shut his eyes. "I've had a lot to think about." Pushing his unbuttoned top open, she trailed kisses down his chest, moving lower and stopping as her head was eye level with his bulge. "And you have no idea how much I need this." She pulled his pants down, and rubbed her thumb against his boxers.

Lincoln whimpered as her thumb brushed against a sensitive area. _Can't take much more of this. Have to stop her somehow… but how…_ His eyes burst open, his mind falling on something. Glancing at his bed side drawer, he reached for it, pulling it open and pulling out a blue tube containing glowing blue liquid. Quickly, he put the top to his lips and sucked a small amount into his mouth, before grabbing Lily by the arm as she began pulling his boxers down. Without warning, her pulled her up to eye level and forced his lips onto her, opening his mouth and pushing as much of the liquid into her mouth as he could. She struggled against him for a little bit before falling limp against him like a rag doll.

He moved her face back a little and sighed as she realized somehow she must have fallen asleep. He chalked it down to a side effect of the serum, capping the tube and placing it back into his drawer. He then lifted her off him and placed her on the bed. She instantly curled up, and he sighed tiredly. "Well." he said as he turned to 'The Audience', his usual support for all the craziness in his life. "If my life was a TV show, it'll be rated M for mature and only suitable for those with a sick twisted sense of reasoning and a strange acceptance for this sort of stuff." He paused looking sheepish for a moment. "Uh… no offense." The white haired eleven year old settled on his bed, turning off the lights, before laying down and covering both himself and the girl beside him with the blanket, his eyes never leaving 'The Audience' all the while.

"So far today, I've made out with Lori, been seduced by Luan and almost got below the belt with Lily, all of whom are my sisters related by blood." Lily scooted closer to him, latching onto his side. "Is that the freakiest thing… no. The freakiest thing is that… I liked it." He blushed at the confession, despite it being to himself only and no one else (or so he thought). "The kisses, the touches, the feeling of Luan's large breasts on my back as she reached for my dick, I liked it all." He glanced at the girl that seemed to clutch tighter to him by the second, a smile coming upon his features despite everything. "And God damn it, if it wasn't for how things played out, I wouldn't hesitate to go after them all." He sighed. "But as the brother, the rope holding all these guys together, I've got a responsibility. And hell will freeze over before I fail my responsibility to my sisters." He declared, his face scrunched in all seriousness.

 **Author's Note** **: Done! Wow this took a long time to get out.**

 **Well, at least I'm better, no longer sick (If you ever knew or cared that I was sick) now so I'm back and writing more. Although I realized something. The more time it takes me to write a new chapter, the longer the chapters are. So I was wondering, would you guys like my to go at my old pace of shorter chapters in shorter update wait times or longer chapters with longer wait times. I'm good either way, and though life is throwing shit at my face right now, I'll try to keep to what ever you unanimously decide, so go down there to that cute little box, and leave a review telling me how you feel.**

 **Peace!**

 **Also, I don't feel all to confident in this chapter for some reason, so If you feel some point are rushed and underdeveloped, it's probably my fault. I'll redo the chapter and iron out some bumps later on.**


	7. Chapter 7

She hadn't meant to ease drop. Her intentions were simple; find the darkest corner of the vents and write her poems, but the strange sounds coming from her only brother's room were much too weird to ignore. And now… now she had witnessed something she was sure her eyes were never meant to see and heard things she was sure as hell never meant to hear.

Quickly, she scurried back to her shared room, like a frightened mouse dashing towards the safe haven of its hole. Almost supernaturally, her feet made no sound as she moved through the cramped space, weaving around, already knowing each crack, turn and curve like the back of her hand, before reaching her destination. She pulled open the already unscrewed vent and made her way down, moving with cat like reflexes even in the dimly lit room. She turned to her roommate, the Jock sprawled about on the bed, her mouth wide open as saliva trailed down her cheek to her chin and leaving a puddle below her head.

Paying no mind to the rather audible snoring, she crept into her bed, wrapping herself with the blanket, pulling the edges as hard as she could, moving her head into the mini wrap she had made for herself like a turtle retreating into its shell. She was panting heavily. _Must have been moving pretty fast._ She called up the memories of what she witnessed, the things that Lincoln said. _Made out with Lori… Seduced by Luan…_ It was wrong, it was morally, socially wrong, and from the conversation he was having with the wall, he was well aware of that fact, and it seemed he didn't care. Things were about to get even _crazier_ than usual, and from the looks of it, there was nothing she could do about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paper lay strewn across the floor, multiple cups of coffee were scattered on her work desk. The room was an absolute mess, and she was sure Mrs. Loud was having an anxiety fit and not even realizing why.

"God damn it, work you blasted piece of junk." The mini scientist slammed her hands down on the centrifuge, practically begging it to spin. She was shaking, her hands wrapped around the accursed device. "Come on, please…" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I just had to do this to myself, to my family." She punched it again, in a fit of rage. "My fault, all because I wanted to _fit in_." She said the words with loathing, as if the very mention of it filled her heart with rage. She slammed her hand a final time, and sounds of strained mechanics filled the room.

Raising her head, she flashed a flat smile as gears began to turn. Wiping her eyes and sniffing a little, she got back to work. "Well at least I can try my best to fix it."

A few doors opened outside her room, and she gasped as she checked the time. 6PM on the dot. Looks like she was crying longer than she realized. With new found vigor, she put another cup of coffee to brew and got back to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugh, like finally." Lori scoffed as she pushed past Leni, into the bath. "You were literally in there forever."

Leni giggled sheepishly, tugging the damp towel that wrapped around her tighter. "Sorry. A morning shower is just totes the best." Lori simply slammed the door to begin her morning routine, as Leni turned and made towards her room with a spring in her step. Once she closed the door, she let her towel pool around her, leaving her warm naked body free to the cool air. She opened her wardrobe and glanced at the multiple clothes that hung inside, but as always, picked her favorite. A light green blouse with a flowery hem that reached just above her knees. Pulling it aside, she opened a side drawer and pulled out a pair of matching blue panties and bra.

Humming a song she remembered Luna playing on her guitar earlier, she began putting on her clothes, wrapping the bra around her ample bosom, before securing it at the back. Cupping them as she adjusted her chest. Then she put her legs through the leg holes of her panties and pulled her dress over everything. She didn't feel like putting on make-up today. With a look at the mirror, and a sigh of acceptance, she walked out of the room right as Lori exited the bathroom.

Still humming, she moved toward the staircase, but beeped cutely in surprise as she felt something rest on her ass. She turned her head around, but couldn't help but giggle as she noticed who it was. Lincoln, who seemed to have passed out while standing, had tipped over and landed face first between her cheeks. It seemed to take a while to process what had happened before he jumped back in fear and surprise, apologizing profusely.

Leni giggled, before pulling Lincoln in for a side hug. "Its totes ok Lincy. I know you're tired." Lincoln blushed which to her was the most adorable thing she had seen… apart from maybe those cat videos she watched online.

Lincoln apologized again as she continued toward the staircase, turning sharply as she felt a chill run down her spine.

Staring right at her, with the look of a viper ready to pounce, was Lucy. Her eyes -ever hidden behind her curtain of dark hair- still managed to pierce through her soul, searching her as if for any flaws.

Leni, though confused and slightly shocked, simply smiled and sent a wave to her younger sister, before turning and continuing on her merry way to achieve her true goal of the day, and the reason she woke up so early in the morning in the first place. Making a special breakfast for her cutest and bestest little brother, Linky.

Now of course, making a special breakfast for only Lincy would certainly draw commotion from her other siblings who would probably badger her for their own special treats. In a family as big as theirs, making anything truly sentimental for an individual sibling, was never received with much gratitude as everyone would want a present too. And so to keep it special, her gift giving was always a private affair between her and the desired sibling. But this time, she wanted everyone to know how much she truly adored and loved her brother. But she still didn't want a riot on her hands, so instead, she planned on making everyone's breakfast this morning while putting extra effort in that of her white haired cutie.

Entering the kitchen and stopping before the stove, she pondered on what to prepare. Something that would really send a message of love. She brightened as an idea popped in her head and quickly set to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You guys better hurry up." Lori called as she exited her room. "Don't wanna be late." She paused by the stairs as sounds of clattering tools reached her ears. Moving towards the source, she stopped short of the door to the resident genius.

Turning to her siblings who stared at her questioningly, she asked, "Has anyone seen Lisa today?"

"Nope, she's been _cooped_ up like a chicken all morning. Get it?" Luan said with a laugh as everyone let out a collective groan.

Lori rolled her eyes before turning and knocking on the door.

The door opened a crack, and a pair of goggled eyes peeked out from the room. "Yes?"

"Lis, you seem to be busy, but it's about time to come out for…"

"I will be out momentarily." Was the reply, before she slammed the door and clattering within continued.

Lori sighed. She knew it was for a good cause. Lisa was having a pretty tough time, and if this is how she chooses to deal with it, then so be it.

Without a word, the blonde turned, ignoring the weird looks her siblings were giving her –probably for not yelling her head off- and made her way downstairs, where a sweet aroma filled her nostrils.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Lori said as she entered the diner room, pleasantly surprised at the buffet that awaited.

On the table were eleven plates of large stacks of pancakes, each topped with a moderate amount of syrup that flowed from the top and pooled around it. Leni sat beside one particular stack, decorating it.

From afar, it looked the same as the rest, but on closer inspection, it was clearly taller than the rest with more syrup. Around it, sticking to the syrup was popcorn, daintily decorated in the front to look like a heart, while the sides were simply covered in it. Over the stack was a small head of whipped cream, and Leni stood over it all, holding a cherry in her hands and descending it slowly into the whipped cream. It compressed the white fluff, and Leni bounced up happily.

Lori giggled. "What's the occasion?"

Leni turned to her with a beaming smile. "Why to celebrate the most amazing brother in the universe of course."

"Lincoln… why?"

Leni gasped, a hand placed dramatically on her chest. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten what he did for you yesterday."

Lori raised a brow, with arms crossed. "Yesterday… oh." She gasped as it came back to her. "Yeah… yesterday."

"So you didn't get him anything?" Leni stared at her disapprovingly.

"O-of course I did." She said sheepishly. _I got him something alright, something BIG._ She felt a blush creep on her cheeks and over her ears.

"Well, I don't believe you." Leni said, still scowling. "But it's alright. This can be from both of us."

Lori smiled at her sister/roommate. "Thanks Leni."

Leni smiled back, as she put a sign beside the plate that read ' _Reserved for Lincy_ '. They moved to take their usual seats, Lori at the head of the table where Mr. Loud usually sat, while Leni sat on the first seat to the right of Lori, where Mrs. Loud usually sat.

Two sets of legs rushed down the stairs, but stopped, similarly to how Lori froze, when they saw the morning feast.

The twins stared hungrily at what had been prepared. Within the blink of an eye, Lana pounced, her twin, trying and hopelessly failing to stop her. Lori stood hastily, hoping to at least reduce the impending damage to Lincoln's present which she clearly had her sights set on.

All motion stopped as Leni stood up and sent a glare towards Lana. She said no words and made no movements, but the glare alone said it all. She sent her a feral growl, and that was all it took to send Lana back, shivering and whimpering like an injured puppy, slapped by its master.

Without another word, she made her way to her seat, scurrying on all fours.

Leni smiled and sat back down, as Lori looked on, impressed. _If I knew she could do that, maybe I could use her help more when Mom and Dad go on date night._

Slowly, more siblings came down, and anyone who tried any funny business was kept at bay by Leni.

"Can we eat yet, I'm _starving_!" Lynn complained yet again.

Leni's reply was still the same. "Not until Lincy gets here."

Lynn growled. "Linc, get your butt down here already!"

"Hold your horses!" Lincoln shouted back from the stair. "Yeesh it's not like I'm going to school or…" He paused as he noticed the spread. "What's… all this?"

Leni stood, her smile threatening to tear her face in half. She walked over to Lincoln. "It's for you, from me and Lori." He looked to Lori, who waved back.

"Everything?!" Lincoln exclaimed, excited.

"No ya dink." Luna called as she pointed at an empty seat. "This."

Lincoln stepped closer and once he noticed the plate set for him, he squealed girlishly, before coughing and letting out a more manly, "Yay. Thanks guys." But still smiled proudly and said, "You're the best."

Leni pulled him in for a hug, before lightly pushing him towards his seat. "Now eat, and tell me what you think."

He sat down and picked up a fork. His mouth watering as he got ready to dig in.

Lynn looked to Leni desperately, as she sat back down. "Now?!"

Leni, who had finally completed her goal, picked up a fork and looked at her plate hungrily. "Dig in."

No one needed anymore motivation, as each pounced on their food, some not even using cutlery. Lincoln watched in awe as they practically inhaled their meal, before laughing and eating his own, considerable slower than the rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A knock at her door once again interrupted her work. "Oh, for the love of…" He stomped over to the door, and pried it open, glaring at the person on the other side. "What?" She snarled threateningly.

Luna stood before her, holding a well adorned plate of pancakes. "Lori said I should bring it up, since you didn't come down for dinner last night." She handed her the plate. "She also said, she doesn't care what you're doing, she'll personally come up here and drag you out when it's time to go."

Lisa growled, but accepted the pancakes and slammed the door. With she carefully placed the large stack on the ground and stepped over it, going over to her computer and imputing some data. The computer processed it and a few machines around her whirled to life. "Drag me out, Pfft. Does she not understand the importance of this research?" She glanced at the food, as her stomach grumbled, begging her for food.

"But maybe a little break would not damage my progress." With a sigh of defeat, she sat on the ground, and began to eat."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What'd she say Luna?"

"She's totally hooked dudes." Luna said as she descended the stairs. "She just swiped the bloody pancakes and slammed the door in my face."

Lori sighed. "Let's leave her to work, we all know why."

"Speaking of which." Lola asked, looking around. "Where's Lily?" Everyone made sounds of concurrence as they looked around for the aforementioned one year old.

All eyes fell on Lincoln and he shrank back at their collective gaze. "S-she's still sleeping. I guess… she didn't get much sleep last night…"

They all nodded, accepting his answer, all except Lucy, who simply stared at him without moving. Leni looked at her worriedly. _I, like, totally have to talk to her later._

"Alright then, everyone ready." All her siblings nodded as Lincoln helped the twins with their back packs. "Then file out!"

In a less than organized manner, they moved out of the house, one by one into Vanzilla. After the last few heads were accounted for, Lori bade one last look at the stairs, before turning to leave, but a call stopped her.

"Wait." Lisa called, as she hopped down the stairs, empty plate in hand. She handed the plate to Lincoln. "I hope I'm not too late."

Lori smiled. "If you were late, I wouldn't be here." They said their goodbyes to Lincoln and made to Vanzilla, when Lori turned and asked, "So what changed your mind?"

"Lincoln." Lori looked inquisitively at her, but Lisa's gaze was downcast. She couldn't make out her expression, but from the color hue of her ears, she could tell the brainiac was blushing. "I just realized that if I were to not go to school, I would be unable to copy Lincoln's notes and bring back his assignments, and thus his grades would suffer." She looked to the side as she murmured the last part. "And that would haunt me forever."

Lori couldn't help it anymore. She grabbed her sister in a side hug and ruffled her already messy hair. Lisa struggled a bit, but made no serious attempt to escape her grasp. "You're just so cute, you know that?" She dropped her as they both entered the car. "Alright, we're off." She started the engine and got on the road.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Class was boring as usual. The people around her sat and took notes and acted as if the room didn't feel as hot as it did. She rubbed her thighs together, and moaned quietly at the feeling. A few heads turned to her, but she didn't care. She needed to get out of here. She raised her hand and the teacher paused to look at her. "May I be excused?" She asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

The teacher simply pointed at the door, and that's all she needed, before she dashed out of the class, heading to the nearest restroom.

She pushed through the door, and settled on the toilet seat, not even bothering to close the stall door as she spread her legs wide and plunged two fingers deep within her sex. _Thank God I didn't wear panties._ She pumped slowly, but urgently, as she struggled to pull her phone out of her shirt pocket. The rough contact of metal on her nipple through the shirt caused a ripple of pleasure to surge up her spine. With the last semblance of sense within her, she pushed the door closed and managed to lock it with her foot, before turning her phone on and scrolling through her gallery. She quickly found her target, hidden in a secret app and opened it.

The sound of moans filled her ears and she hastily reduced the volume of her phone, before staring lustfully at the screen. On tape, was Lily moving over Lincoln, peppering his body with kisses, and moving down to his crotch which had a visible bulge.

She pumped faster, her moans getting steadily louder as on screen Lily pulled down Lincoln's pants and stared longingly at his boxers. Dropping the phone on her lap, careful not to let it fall, she used her free hand to unbutton her shirt. Once her boobs were free, she grabbed one, and began massaging herself, moving her thumb over the nipple and using the rest of her fingers to squeeze and pull at the flesh. "Oh fuck… Lincoln."

She felt a familiar sensation, like a spring slowly coiling just above her crotch of which heat radiated at high temperatures, like a fire fueled with petrol. Her motions became half hazard, the room spinning as for a moment, she forgot she was in a puling toilet, in a place where people came and went as they please, and even if they didn't come inside, they would clearly hear her moans from outside the door. But she didn't care, she didn't care at all. "Just like that little bro~"

The spring coiled to its final length and suddenly burst. Multiple sensations coursed through her like electricity through a copper wire, sending her into a spasm fit, bucking on the seat as she rode out a mind numbing orgasm.

After about a full minute of twitching she realized her tongue was out of her mouth, and her phone had fallen on the floor. She ran her fingers through her messy head as her panting slowed. Her mind fell on one boy… one boy who could cause all this to happen to her with just thought alone. "Lincoln." She moaned out as she pulled her fingers out of her sex, staring as they glistened under the light. She stuck the digits in her mouth and lapped them clean. "I want him." She said out loud as she rested lazily on the toilet seat, her legs spread and her breasts out, the picture of lewd. "I want him so fucking bad."

There was a pun in her somewhere. But her mind was too hazy to find it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lynn couldn't help the smile on her face as she stepped into the gym. The smell of sweat, the sound of snickers scratching against the floor. What others found annoying, she found… calming. The coach had separated them for dodge ball. Two teams, four balls, only one winner. They had all groaned, already knowing the outcome of the match, while Lynn smirked triumphantly.

They took their sides, some ready to give it their all, while others stood, because the coach was glaring at them.

A whistle rang and the match begun. Balls were flung all over the court as people weaved left and right. With groans and yelps, some were eliminated, like troops in a platoon, going before a machine gun. Some fell to the ground dramatically, while others simply dusted their shirts and made their way towards the gym lockers.

Lynn moved about almost gracefully, dodging balls that sped towards her. She almost looked like a ballet dancer, with the way she twirled, hopped and spun, but they were soon reminded of who she was and where they were, when a missile like dodge ball zoomed towards them.

One of her classmates twirled, ready to throw a hard one at Lynn, only to slip and face plant, right to the ground. Lynn took a second to halt and notice the poor kid, before bursting out laughing. _God this seems familiar… oh yeah._

 _"Lincoln toss me the ball." Lynn called._

 _"Ok Lynn, here it comes." He twirled, ready to release, when suddenly, he lost his footing and face planted right on the dirt and grass of their backyard._

 _Lynn wasted no time and burst out laughing._

Lynn smiled affectionately. "Ahh, good times." She said, before squealing as a dodge ball whizzed past her head.

"Keep your head in the game Loud." The coach shouted from across the court.

"Ye-yes coach." She tried, but once her head focused on he brother, it was hard to stop. Especially as she thought of what happened after.

 _"Does it still hurt?" Lynn asked as she pressed and ice pack to his head._

 _He winced but still managed to give her a deadpan expression. "Of course it hurts… but what hurts more is you laughing at me." Lincoln huffed and folded his arms._

 _The Jock smiled. This kid can be so cute sometimes. "Aww, come on, I can make it up to you." Lynn pleaded._

 _Lincoln peeked an eye open. "How?"_

 _Without warning, Lynn put her palms on his face, forcing him to face her, before planting her lips on his._

 _It was short, less than a second, but it was enough to leave Lincoln dumbfounded, and Lynn blushing profusely._

 _Lynn became anxious, waiting for Lincoln to say something… or at least react, but was taken aback when he began chuckling._

 _"Ok if Lynn Loud can be mushy with_ anything _–besides a ball- then you know she's sorry."_

 _Lynn simply punched him in the shoulder as she joined him to laugh._

Something struck her face hard and fast, and she felt herself topple to the ground, instantly bringing her out of her daydream.

A whistle sounded and the coach announced a winner, but she didn't care. She was more focused on the throbbing pain in her nose.

A hand reached out to help her up, and she sighed, taking it and allowing herself to be pulled up. "Good game Lynn."

"Yeah, whatever." The tomboy simply huffed and walked away.

Moments after she left the gym, a bell rang signaling lunch break. Countless number of teens made their way out of their various classes, but Lynn ignored all the chatter occurring around her. She made a beeline for her usual spot, a space below the bleachers in the field, where she could sit and think. But in times like these, only one thought came to mind.

She sat in the dimly lit corner and angrily pulled her packed lunch out of her bag, slamming it on the ground angrily. "I just had to be in love with my brother didn't I?"

Lynn Loud was many things. Energetic, ambitious, hot headed… occasionally chronically lazy, but she was not a sissy who sat at home all day contemplating their _emotions_ and feeling sorry for themselves. That was Lucy's job, plus she had better things to do. If she felt something, she'd face it head on, be it physical or mental, and from the day she started feeling stupidly mushy around her little brother whenever they wrestled, she had concluded that she had a thing for him.

Who honestly wouldn't? He's tough when he wants to be, adaptable to all the plethora of sports she introduced him to, and literally the only one in that house willing to play with her. And, she would never admit this to a living soul, but he was a bit cute. But it seems that figuring out the situation, only made it worse. She found herself falling for the dork, the more she tried to repress her feelings, and it wasn't long before she realized that her feelings may be more than just a tiny crush.

But that was almost two years ago, when she was still trying to understand what was wrong with her. Now she's found an intelligent way to handle the situation. Don't think about it.

Ok… not the best plan, but still, it's better than sitting down all day, wondering if he liked her back-which he probably didn't- and acting all wimpy and stuff. She had better things to do with her life. Besides, it'll probably fade away with time.

' _What could possibly go wrong?_ ' She thought as she took a bite out of the left over pancakes Leni had packed for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lori!" She heard a familiar voice call her.

The blond froze, like a deer in headlights, recognizing that voice instantly. She made no move to run away or turn around, and stood still as a statue, apparently paralyzed with fear.

She heard footsteps plant beside her, and only then turned to meet her fate.

"Hey." Bobby Santiago waved to her as he caught his breath from running.

"H-hey." Lori replied back shyly, as she peeked toward Vanzilla, waiting in the high school parking lot. _All I have to do is run for it. I know Booby wouldn't just come after me, he's better than that. And even if he did, I could probably make it to the car before he can grab me._

"You ran off pretty quickly yesterday… Wanna talk about it?" He pointed at an empty bench behind him.

Lori took a sharp breath. _Well, no use running I guess._ She nodded and they made their way towards the bench, sitting beside each other as Lori looked away from him. _Thank goodness I stayed late today, or Leni, Luna and Luan would have to wait for me to finish up with Bobby, and that would have been something else._

"So…" Bobby turned to her and frowned as he saw her looking at anything but me. "Lori, look at me." She glanced at him from her peripheral vision, but still kept her gaze away. "Lori."

She sighed, and finally turned to look at him in the eye.

"Lori, you know I'm not breaking up with you because I don't love you anymore right?" Lori nodded. "And you know it's not something I particularly enjoy doing in any way, right." Lori, again, responded with a nod. "Then there's no reason to be sad."

"Bobby, we're breaking up. Why wouldn't I be sad?" Bobby opened his mouth to counter but she cut him off. "I mean how long have we been dating Bobby?" Bobby once again tried to speak, but she continued. "Over a year. What kind of person would be dating for as long as we have and not feel anything when it's broken off?!"

Bobby put his hands on her shoulders. "I know ok! How do you think I feel about all this?!" His voiced raised a little and Lori stared at him shocked. "I'm… I'm sorry. It's not been easy for me either ok? I thought about this for a long time, like really sat down and thought about it, but I realized it would be better this way."

"But we could try. We could…"

"No Lori. Can we really go that long without seeing each other and still be as close as we are. We've got chatting and texting and other stuff to keep us connected, but is that really enough. I don't know when I'm returning to Royal Woods, but I guarantee it won't be soon." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "I could never do that to you babe. Have you wait for me for so long, without seeing other guys and without being with a guy."

"I could try…" Lori said quietly, but her voice was meek.

"What if something were to happen to me huh?" Lori gasped. "What if something were to happen to you? I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you and I had no way of helping you rather than sending a few words on the phone. I would feel happier knowing that there's someone here with you, to take care of you, to love you the way I do, even if it's not me." Bobby sent her a sad smile. "Please Lori, don't make this harder than it already is."

Lori gave up. With an audible sigh, she leaned her head on his shoulder, as they both gazed upon the parking lot. "So this is really happening huh?"

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah I guess so. I'm glad at least to see you not feeling down after yesterday."

Lori managed to let out a small smile. "Yeah, Lincoln was there for me yesterday. We were able to just be there for each other."

Bobby grinned. "Well at least I know, while I'm far away, you've got another boyfriend over here already looking after you." Lori shifted herself to gaze up at him while still leaning on his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Your dear Lincoln of course." Bobby said proudly.

Lori shifted away from him, blushing profusely as she punched him repeatedly in the shoulders, while laughing. "Why do you literally have to make everything weird?" Lori giggled out.

Suddenly, Bobby's phone hummed in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, sliding through it and pulling up a message as his face took on one of confusion.

"What is it?" He turned the screen to Lori who paled. "No, it can't be." She stood up abruptly, almost throwing Bobby up at her haste, before running up to Vanzilla and practically diving into the driver's seat, which thankfully was facing the side she ran up from.

Bobby moved towards the window, a clear expression of worry etched into his face. "Lori, what's wrong."

The blonde was in no place to answer, her panicked and enraged mind only half functioning with the sole purpose of getting her to her desired destination. All she could get out was. "Bobby, I know this sounds weird, but please send that picture to my phone." He tried to talk, but she stared at him, her frightened eyes locking with his and convincing him instantly.

"Alright, alright just… just calm down ok?" Bobby swiped his thumb across the screen of his phone, before Lori's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"I will, and I promise I'll explain later, just please." Bobby nodded and gave her way, as she put the old vehicle in gear and drove off the lot.

As she pulled into the road, she pulled out her phone and brought up the picture Bobby had sent her. "Lincoln, please don't let it be what I think." She closed the phone and tucked it back into her pocket. "Please don't let it be what it is." She increased her speed, her anxiety increasing by the second. "Please just let me be wrong."

 **Author's Note** **: Wow this took a while. Funny thing, I had this typed out a long while ago, but a series of events kept me from uploading.**

 **Anyway, hope this met up to expectations and set up nicely for the next chapter (Which is closely on it's way by the way)**

 **Leave your complaints and thoughts in your reviews.**

 **Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Light poured into the room, illuminating it in a light orange glow. It crawled onto the face of two 11 year old Louds. One sleeping soundly, not a care in the world as she snuggled with the other who lay sprawled lazily on his bed, his eyes wide awake and clearly tired.

Lincoln hadn't slept much that night… In fact he hadn't slept at all. Too many thoughts kept him awake dragging him from the sweet embrace of sleep every time he closed his eyes. But finally, it was morning, the daytime sun pushing away his thoughts as he felt sleep finally beginning to claim him.

But…. No, he couldn't go back to sleep. Morning meant time to wake up and start the day.

With much more effort than normally necessary, he pushed his feet off the bed, onto the floor, and with a tired yawn, he grabbed his daily outfit and dragged himself out of the room.

The sun was even brighter outside his room, and he squinted his eyes to avoid the glare that shone into them. Though his windows were closed, he wondered how the sun was even brighter here. He pulled himself to the back of the morning line and stood behind a boy with snow white hair, and glowing green eye... _wait a minute_. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his face with his hands, before he realized he was actually standing behind Luna. _Maybe a mid-night movie marathon wasn't the best idea._

The aforementioned musician turned as Lincoln let out a rather loud tired yawn. "Whoa there dude, you trying to swallow a whale with that thing."

Lincoln chuckled as his eyelids began to shut. "No… just… didn't…" the sound of a door close somewhere ahead of him snapped him back to life. He looked to see the line had shortened and deduced that someone else must have entered the bath. He smacked his lips, becoming tired of that morning taste in his mouth, before continuing. "Just didn't sleep right last night."

Luna chuckled and ruffled his hair, much to the man with a plan's chagrin. "Sorry bro, you gotta get your beauty rest or you'll look… like this I guess."

Another door shut and he snapped out of another sleep trance that he entered while Luna was talking. But he didn't last long as his eyes began to close and his body began to slant. He knew what would happen and simply stiffed up, realizing he would soon hit the floor… but it never came. Instead his head landed on a soft warm cushiony surface which he easily sank into. He smiled as he nuzzled against it, using his hands to soften it, and marveled at how soft and malleable it already was… then he froze as a realization struck him.

There was no soft malleable cushion in the hallway.

He squeaked as he opened his eyes and trailed the cushion with slender legs up to a curved waist and even higher to its face. Her face… Leni's face!

He jumped back in a mixture of fear and confusion as a fury of giggles erupted around him. Leni stared at him for a second, a little startled before chuckling. Lincoln practically bowed in apology. "Sorry Leni, I was tired and I didn't know you were there and… and…"

Leni simply sent him a warm smile that melted his tension. "Its totes ok Lincy. I know you're tired." She pulled him in for a side hug and his blush intensified as his hand brushed her ass once again in the process. She didn't seem to notice though as she released him and continued on her merry way. Lincoln stood, before sending another "I'm sorry" her way.

He wiped his brow and turned back to the front of the line, but suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine. He whirled around abruptly and caught Lucy glaring daggers at Leni, while the latter simply waved at her, either blissfully unaware, or leaving the matter for another time. Lucy sighed as Leni's bobbing head disappeared down the stairs, before turning to back to the front with folded arms, but froze as she noticed Lincoln staring. Stoic as ever, she stared him down, her ever shielded eyes piercing into his very soul.

Now that the shock from earlier had instilled more life in him, Lincoln had the strength to not yield, instead, moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, and calmly said "Hey Lucy, what was that about?"

Lucy blushed, the dark red a striking contrast from the pale gray of her skin

She shrugged his arm away, and shifted away, her gaze turned away. "It's nothing, I just…" She trailed off.

"What is it Luce?" Lincoln asked, getting very concerned.

Lucy turned back to him, her glare returned, though her blush darkened. "I…" she started, but was interrupted when Lori exited her room.

"You guys better hurry up." The eldest Loud child called. "Don't wanna be late." Lincoln turned back to Lucy, but could only blink as he realized she was gone. She must have slipped away the moment he was distracted by Lori.

"Has anyone seen Lisa today?" Lori asked as Lincoln sighed, his worry for Lucy increasing

"Nope, she's been _cooped_ up like a chicken all morning. Get it?" Ok, that was enough to pull his attention as he joined the rest of his siblings to groan in annoyance.

Lori rolled her eyes, and he watched her knock on Lisa's door. The child genius answered and even from where he stood, Lincoln could make out the bags under her eyes and the exhaustion written clearly on her face. They conversed for a little bit, Lori speaking calmly as Lisa provided her limited answers. Before long, the door was slammed in her face and Lori simply stared at it for a few seconds, before –to their eternal surprise- she turned and walked away moving down the stairs without another word. They all looked to each other confused and bemused at the lack of yelling, before shrugging and going back to waiting for their turn in the shower.

* * *

"Linc, get your butt down here already!" Lynn yelled from downstairs

Lincoln groaned as he descended the stairs. "Hold your horses!" He yelled back as he reached the bottom. "Yeesh it's not like I'm going to school or…" He paused as he noticed the spread. "What's… all this?"

Leni stood, her smile threatening to tear her face in half. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's for you, from me and Lori." ' _Lori and I'_ He thought but made no move to correct her, as he glanced to Lori, who waved back.

"All of it?!" Lincoln exclaimed, excited, the concept of eating all those pancakes just….

"No ya dink." Luna called as she pointed at an empty seat. "This."

Lincoln stepped closer and once he noticed the plate set for him, he squealed girlishly, before coughing and letting out a more manly, "Yay. Thanks guys." But still smiled proudly and said, "You're the best."

Set before him was a high stack of pancakes lovingly decorated with syrup and popcorn. It was so tall he wondered if it would fall when he took a bite. Though… it did remind him of something similarly made on this TV show he used to watch… Steven something… maybe about the universe… Never mind. He could reminisce later, right now he was ready to pounce on it. Though before he could hop onto his seat, Leni pulled him in for a hug. It was a simple hug in the eyes of others, but with him having his hands in front of him as they hugged, his palms pressed firmly against her breasts. It probably wasn't obvious, and Leni didn't seem to mind, but to him, it was the most amazing feeling he could say he had ever felt.

Though it was short lived as she pushed him to his seat. "Now eat, and tell me what you think."

He sat down and picked up a fork. His mouth watering as he got ready to dig in.

Lynn looked to Leni desperately, as she sat back down. "Now?!" Lincoln looked to her a bit confused.

Leni, who had finally completed her goal, picked up a fork and looked at her plate hungrily. "Dig in."

No one needed anymore motivation, as each pounced on their food, some not even using cutlery. Lincoln watched in awe as they practically inhaled their meal, before laughing and eating his own, considerable slower than the rest.

* * *

"What'd she say Luna?" Lincoln asked as Luna descended the stairs.

"She's totally hooked dudes." Luna said as she reached the bottom and grabbed her backpack. "She just swiped the bloody pancakes and slammed the door in my face."

Lori sighed. "Let's leave her to work, we all know why."

"Speaking of which." Lola asked, looking around. "Where's Lily?" Lincoln froze at the question, his brain going into overdrive as he started thinking of an excuse. Everyone made sounds of concurrence as they looked around for the aforementioned one year old.

All eyes fell on Lincoln and he shrank back at their collective gaze. "S-she's still sleeping. I guess… she didn't get much sleep last night?" He said more as a question than a statement.

They all nodded, accepting his answer, all except Lucy, who simply stared at him without moving. Lincoln looked to her worriedly.

"Alright then, everyone set?" Lori called out and all her siblings nodded as Lincoln helped the twins with their back packs. "Then file out!"

In a less than organized manner, they moved out of the house, one by one into Vanzilla. After the last few heads were accounted for, Lori bade one last look at the stairs, before turning to leave, but a call stopped her.

"Wait." Lisa called, as she hopped down the stairs, empty plate in hand. She handed the plate to Lincoln who smiled at her. "I hope I'm not too late."

Lori smiled. "If you were late, I wouldn't be here." They made their way together towards Vanzilla and Lincoln closed the door behind them. "Well that turned out well." He made his way to the kitchen and washed her plate, and then returned to the living room but froze upon realizing who was in there.

"L-lucy?" He asked bewildered as he looked out the window and noticed Vanzilla was gone. "What are you doing here, you should be with them… I thought I saw you leave."

"It's rather easy for me to move unnoticed." She replied.

 _You can say that again._ "Well what are you doing here?" He repeated as he began to fear for her lateness to school

"To give you a simple warning… in the form of a poem." She looked him right in the eyes and drew near to him.

 _Lincoln my dear, I tell you beware, the events that will follow are those that you fear._

 _Three that you know shall love you so pure, but not in the way that you are quite sure._

 _One that you rest with is lusting for you, but lives unaware of the things she may do._

 _One is corrupted, her mind is breaking, and she would do anything for you to be taken._

 _Three oh so young, have you in their hearts, their feelings for you can top all the charts._

 _Finally two have nothing for you, but rest not peasant, for you have no clue,_

 _The troubles that lie ahead my dear brother, of this my short poem you should be bothered._

Without another word, she walked out the door leaving Lincoln staring at the wall in complete disbelief. "Ooookey…" He said and turned around, feeling his usual amount of uneasiness at Lucy's strange mannerisms.

He made his way to the couch and propped down, turning on the TV and sinking into the comfy material. Suddenly he froze as a door opened upstairs. The sound of footsteps reached his ears as a pair of feet descended the stairs.

"Mmm… pancakes." A soft voice spoke behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The steps faded as she entered the kitchen, then returned as she came back toward the couch. She must have moved behind it, because the next thing he knew, the couch beside him depressed. "Morning Lincoln." She said to him, her voice clearly cheerful, which surprised Lincoln.

After what he did yesterday, practically drugging her, he expected her to be furious or at least a little miffed, not happily munching on pancakes. He sighed, feeling ashamed of himself, but knew he had to talk to her eventually. Knowing her, if he didn't respond, she would force him to acknowledge her.

He turned to her, putting on his best smile and ready to begin their daily banter but froze dead as his eyes finally fell on her. There she sat, completely butt naked, from head to toe, the only thing protecting her dignity, being the large plate of pancakes that sat on her lap. She used a fork and stabbed the top stack, taking it to her mouth as syrup dripped down unto her chest and coated her breasts in a glistening slick goo.

Lincoln drew the line there and hastily stood up. "Lily, why are you naked?!"

Lily paused to look herself over. "I'm always like this…" Lincoln paused. This was eerily similar to the first time he had seen her naked. Especially with the innocent look she had in her eyes.

 _Could it be?_ "Well, you haven't had to go naked for the past few days, what changed?"

Lily shrugged as she flicked some syrup off her nipple and licked it, further driving the poor boy to madness. "I don't know, I just feel different. In a weird way I feel more care free."

 _Maybe the serum worked. She's back to her child-like playful self._ He was ecstatic, but as he watched her try to lick more syrup off her breasts, he thought of what this could mean. _Lisa might almost be done with the cure._

"Well, ok then… We are the only people at home, and I practically have a mental image of you nude glued in here anyway so…" He plopped down beside her, and took the remote.

"Lincoln… why do you hate me?" Lincoln choked on his spit at the sudden bluntness of the question.

"What?" The white haired boy asked in shock. "Where did that come from?"

"Why don't you like hanging out with me." She asked, her voice sounding a little too calm as she munched on another pancake, the stack half gone.

"I don't hate you… I can never hate you. Why in the world would you think…"

"Then go on a date with me." She interrupted him, as Lincoln looked to her still confused.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" He asked again.

Lily finally looked to him. "Because you don't like spending time with me. If not for you having to babysit me every day, you probably wouldn't want to even be close to me right?" She looked to tear up but strangely her features still remained calm.

"Lily, I… I don't hate you ok, and I never will. I'm just not used to this new you."

"Then let's go on a date. You and me. We can get to know each other then, right?"

She stared at him with her eyes wide and her lips quivering. Her secret weapon, her trump card. The puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright. I'll take you out, but not as a date… just two siblings hanging out." Her eyes widened as she squealed, pushing the now empty plate away as she stood, grabbed his hand and made for the door.

Lincoln pulled her back. He looked her over, noticing even her platinum blond hair was coated in syrup. "Wow… hey there. Your still covered in syrup and **naked**. Go take a bath young lady."

Lily froze, the general concept of taking a bath to her, as with all children, not too appealing. "No, I don't wanna." She whined.

Lincoln gave her a stern look. "Take a bath or we're not going anywhere."

She slouched. "And then we go out?"

Lincoln smiled. "Then we go out."

She instantly perked up with a happy "Yay!" before skipping up the stairs chanting "We're going on a date, we're going on a date."

"It's not a date!" Lincoln called after her, but as he watched her ass merrily bounce up the stairs, he sighed and fell onto the couch. "Why do I have a feeling, this is a bad idea."

* * *

About an hour later, the sound of feet descending the stairs turned his attention away from the TV screen. Lily made her way down dressed in an outfit he was sure he hadn't seen before. She wore a light black button up long sleeved shirt beneath a violet sweater vest. She also wore a dark purple frilly skirt that reached just above her knees, on her feet were black sneakers with purple ankle high socks. She had some of her hair tied up in a with a purple rubber band and her shiny platinum locks were pointed upward like a mock imitation of his cowlick and the rest fell just above her back, neatly combed.

She sent him a shy look, as she put her hands behind her back swaying side to side as she shuffled her feet nervously. His heart skipped a beat at how cute she looked. "So…" she asked reprehensive, "How do I look?"

How did she look? _How did she look?!_ Lincoln who had stood up from the couch to have a better look at her simply smiled as only one thought came to mind. _She looked beautiful._ That and… she liked purple… _A lot._

"You look awesome Lily." The blonde's shy expression changed to that of unbridled joy in nanoseconds as she skipped toward him and hooked her arm around his.

"Thanks Lincy. Now let's get this date started."

Lincoln shot her a deadpan look. "It's not a date."

They left the house and after a few minutes of walking, Lily finally realized something. "Hey where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere where we can get some nice peace and quiet." he said as they turned the corner, and he stopped, causing her to stop too. In front of her was a neatly cleaned field with several trees sticking out in a clearly defined pattern, linearly following a concrete path around to the different benches and booths, before twirling around the large fountain in the middle. Within, few walked around, chatting idly with someone close by or doing something particular that took their time.

Lily recognized this place, mommy took her here all the time. _This is the_ "Royal Woods Central Park." Lincoln said, beating her to it.

Lily bounced on the spot in glee. "Yeah!" Suddenly she went wide eyed. "Is this where we're going for our date?!"

Lincoln couldn't help but cringe at how loud she was. "It's not a…" he paused and sighed. "Yeah, it is."

A blinding smile broke out on her face and she suddenly seized his hand, startling him as she forcefully tugged him forward. He rolled his eyes playfully, though not regretting the idea… yet.

* * *

On first glance, the two looked like a normal pair of young kids going out for a little fun in the town. Enjoying the morning breeze on a lone park bench. Though the scowl on the boy's face and the massive ice cream cone in the hand of the girl spoke about a little unsolicited spending, they still looked happy together.

Lily leaned against her brother as they watched people stroll by. Kids were in school and most adults were at work, so just a hand full of people were scattered around the park. Though the few older adults that were there did give them a passing glance.

Now that Lincoln thought about it, two kids in the park alone, while everyone else was in school does seem a bit conspicuous, but luckily for them no one seemed to do anything big, just curious looks and stares so far.

A tiny belch sounded beside him and Lily hiccupped in satisfaction, cone gone and remains of ice cream covering her mouth. He looked glanced down at his melting ice pop and back at her as she too stared at it longingly. He smiled and held it up to her, but instead of taking it, she encased the whole tip in her mouth. Lincoln watched in awe as she slowly began bobbing her head on it, licking as her head reached the top, then diving down presumably trying to see how deep she could shove it in her mouth.

It began to melt around the sides and she moaned in delight as the tip melted off in her mouth, and she took more of the pop stick in to avoid spilling.

He glanced around and could clearly make out more than a comfortable number of people watching them. He looked at her and realized what this might have seemed like. In a haste, he tugged it out of her mouth with enough force that it sent droplets of the white vanilla pop stick raining on them. She paused and used her index finger to pick a drop off her cheek, which felt surprisingly sticky all of a sudden. She popped her finger into her mouth and moaned again as she liked her finger clean.

Mouths hit the floor at the display, while others seemed to wither in fury. This was their cue to get out of there. Without a second thought, he took her hand and pulled her off the bench, rushing off to find somewhere they could clean up –and maybe somewhere to hide- then they would leave the park, before anyone thought to call the cops.

A few steps away was a public rest room, and they're should definitely be a tap in there. He pulled a shaken Lily towards it and opened the door, practically flinging her inside. She stumbled a little, but managed to regain her balance and prevent a fall, before whirling around on the spot to glare daggers at him. "What the fudge Lincoln?"

Lincoln took a second to stare at her a little. "What the fudge… what is fudge is you going all anime girl on that lollipop! What was that?"

Lily's face contorted a bit in confusion, "Anime… girl?" she shook her head and continued glaring. "Never mind… anyway, that's how I always ate ice cream mommy and daddy bought for me. It's how I like eating it, and I'm not changing it." She turned with a 'hmph' and stamped her foot on the ground, puffing out her cheeks –maybe in an attempt to look more intimidating- and cried. "And you can't make me change!"

To Lincoln, she looked like she was on the verge of an epic temper tantrum. _What's with her all of a sudden? She's acting like such a baby._ He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it as something that previously eluded him came to mind.

 _"Well, I have a base prototype of the cure, but it only reverts her personality back to normal, but it won't revert her to her normal age."_ He remembered Lisa saying.

"Reverts her personality back to normal?" he whispered out loud as he watched Lily begrudgingly wipe off the ice cream stains with a towel and some water from the tap, sneaking a few licks of her finger from time to time. _By that had she meant she would act like a baby again? Innocent, carefree, naïve?_

Now he thought about it from her perspective. A one and a half year old girl, stuck in an eleven year old's body, being forced to change the way she has known to act and feel throughout her whole life, in a short period of time. It must have been scary for her. _Is that why she stays with me the most? Because she knows I wouldn't force her to change who she is?_ That softened his resolve a little bit. "Gosh darn it Lily." He said with a smile.

Hearing her name being called, she sharply turned her head to him, with an accusing "What?"

"Fine, if that's what you really want, I won't force you to change." Her scowl lessened into a far less damning frown. "You're still you, and changing that just because your body is different would be wrong, wouldn't it."

Her beaming smile was back in seconds, and she dropped the towel and rushed him, practically tackling him to the ground, and stealing a quick peck on his lips. "This right here Lincy is why I love you." She said, snuggling onto his chest.

He couldn't help the smile that overtook as he ruffled her hair. "Yeah, love you too Lily." He said with a small laugh.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad _date_ after all.

Though neither noticed the quiet rustle of the bushes behind them, or the silent flash of light.

* * *

The park wasn't such a bad place, but maybe it would be best if they avoided it for now. But it was still quite early, why not one more stop. Even Lily conceded to that.

He took her hand and led her out of the park -taking a different route away from where they had been of course- and onto the streets and _he's still holding my hand!_

Lily's gaze moved down to their entwined fingers and she withheld a squeal as she noticed that they were still holding hands. She unintentionally tightened her grip, and was a bit surprised when he didn't pull away.

"Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly and she paused her runaway train of thought.

Lily snapped out of her daze. "Well uh… I guess I could eat." Not that the massive buffet of pancakes along with two cones of ice cream weren't filling. She really just wanted to spend more time out with Lincoln.

"Cool, because I'm thinking of stopping by a new fast food place across town. One we haven't been banned from… yet." Lincoln added the last part sheepishly.

That sounded nice. A quiet romantic dinner –or in this case breakfast… or brunch?- that she had always seen in those movies Lori and Leni liked to watch.

* * *

This was not what she expected at all. The loud music, and the small spacing between seats she could tolerate. But what got to her were the kids. So many kids everywhere.

They sat by the windows, in front of the restaurant. The perfect vantage point where she could see all that unfolded in the room, and how _not romantic_ it all was.

"Lincoln." She gave him a cold glare.

"Yes?" He responded as he took a bite out of his burger.

"This is a kid's restaurant." She added.

"So?" He dropped his half eaten burger and reached for his milkshake, but she grabbed his hand.

"Lincoln, this is not where I expected us to come."

"It's a fast food place that mostly caters to kids, so what? At least they serve food." He wriggled his arm free and grabbed his milkshake. "What did you expect us to go to one of those fancy five-star restaurants?" He glanced at her and her lowered gaze told him what he needed to know. "Wait you actually did?" She shyly looked up at him and nodded yes.

"Lily, those places serve food the size of peas for prices that can probably rent a small house. I barely had money to afford this place not to talk of some fancy pants restaurant." He glanced outside at the school bus, then back inside at the chaos of kids running around, and employees trying to dish out as many orders as possible. "And sure we were ill-timed to come the day some kindergarteners decide to have a field trip, but I find it calming."

Lily finally looked at him at that. "Really? You find a bunch of kids running amok and causing chaos to be calming."

"Is it any different than back at home?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

That got a smile out of her. "Good point." She finally picked up her burger and took a bite. "And the food isn't too bad either.

"If you call greasy bags of meat not bad, then no problem." He picked up the ketchup bottle and turned it over, but nothing came out. "Stupid little…" he slapped the end of the bottle, and finally a huge blob squeezed out, landing on the plate with a nice splat. "There we go."

Lily coughed beside him and he turned to her, but froze as he noticed the huge smudge of ketchup on her cheek. He smiled sheepishly, and placed a finger on her cheek, rubbing some off and wiping it off on his plate. She simply stared at him as he raised his finger to pick off more, before latching her mouth onto it, and biting down. He yelped as Lily giggled, struggling to pull his hand free.

She let his finger go with a triumphant grin, and Lincoln glared at her, before placing his fingers on his plate and flicking a considerable amount of ketchup back on her cheek. She let out a low growl, before pouncing on him.

They were both going home dirty today.

Though they didn't notice the suspicious looking individual across the street, pointing her phone directly at them.

* * *

School is out at last! Maybe if she hurried home, she could get in some skateboarding time at the park, before doing her homework.

Ronnie Ann Santiago expertly maneuvered her way through the crowd of students that flooded past her, each just as eager to get out of school as she was. She reached her locker and dialed in the combination, tugging it open as soon as she heard the click. Her phone beeped in her pocket and she paused to answer it, but stopped as she heard the sounds of other people's phones beeping simultaneously. Mass Text. Probably some sort of gossip she didn't have time for.

A group of girls gathered beside her locker pulled out their phones and checked it. "Isn't that? I thought she was home sick." She heard one girl ask.

"Yeah, maybe she went out for some fresh air or something." Another answered

"Ugh it doesn't matter, just open the message already."

"OMGosh! Is that? It can't be." Ronnie Ann rolled her eyes, closed her locker and prepared to walk off.

"Lincoln Loud?" That caused her to halt in her tracks. Gossip she didn't have time for. _Lincoln related gossip_ she could take a glance at.

"Who is that chick? She's kind of cute. Not as cute as you of course Tammy, but still cute."

"Duh, of course she's not as cute as me. But how did a dork like Lincoln score someone like her?" Ronnie Ann didn't need to hear anymore, she took off toward the school door, pulling out her phone as she did so.

 _It can't be._ She rushed out the doors, turning and standing beside the school stairs. _He wouldn't._ She scrolled up, put in her password, and opened the message. And just like that, her fears were confirmed. She felt tears prickling her eyes as she stared at the multitudes of pictures sent to her. Lincoln and that… girl. _I thought it was Lily. That… that asshole lied to me._

She forced the tears back in and highlighted the most incriminating of all the photos, sending it to the one person she knew she could turn to. Big brother Bobby.

* * *

They were a bit worse for wear, but they managed to leave the place without getting _too_ many stains on themselves. They were holding hands again. Oh God this felt great.

Lincoln laughed as they turned the corner and came into their street. "No way, I definitely won."

Lily shook her head exaggeratedly "Excuse me, but who had the ketchup bottle pointed at his neck. I was one spurt away from painting you red."

Lincoln sighed. "But you hesitated young one. That was your mistake." He said in a mock sage voice.

"So you managed to kick it out of my hand, big whoop. Let it go, I could have ended you right there."

Lincoln laughed as they climbed the porch up to their front door. "Denial is a bad habit Lily." He opened the door and they both walked in, but were shocked to find Lori sitting on the couch, her hair frazzled, and her eyes looking tired. Upon noticing them, she turned off the TV and stood. "Welcome home." She said. Her voice was nice and leveled, but the glare she gave them spoke volumes. Especially him. "We need to talk."

Something was wrong. Very very wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: Next chapter out. Took a bit longer than usual but I finally made it. My next chapter would be out soon.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln Loud was the kind of guy that could almost proudly say he had dug himself into a pit filled to the brim with hot shit, and made it out unscathed… figuratively of course… ok bad example. What I'm trying to say is, he had been in some real tricky scenarios before, and almost always managed to make it out pretty much intact

This particular scenario though was proving pretty hard to navigate. The burning glare Lori's tired eyes shot him as he and Lily sat beside each other on her bed in her shared room only served to prove that.

"I'm literally not going to beat around the bush here, so…" She pulled her phone from her pocket and fiddled with it a little before pointing it at them. "Care to explain?"

The two culprits froze at the photo shown to them. It was more than likely taken when they were in the park. Lily lay over her brother, both held in a tight embrace as they made out on the grass. Now that's where the problem was. In reality, it had only been a quick peck, a second long at most. In the photo, it looked like they were tangled in each other's embrace, showing love for all who passed by to see, and apparently they did.

So, Lincoln blurted the first excuse he could think of. "It's not what it looks like." Instantly regretting how cliché that was. He changed his approach. "I mean, who sent you that picture?"

"Is it literally so important?"

"Yes. Whoever it was, has been spying on us and gave you the wrong idea."

She paused in contemplation. "It was Ronnie Ann."

"Ronnie Ann?" He gazed at her in disbelief. "Ronnie Ann knows about this…" His disbelief soon morphed to anger. "Ronnie Ann was spying on us?" He growled out, feelings of rage burning out for his friend. _She's not a friend any more._ "That little piece of…"

"Hey!" Lori yelled bringing his attention back to her. "You can curse her all you want when you're out of here. For now remember why I brought you here." Lincoln mellowed down, sitting back down beside his nervous sister who still hadn't said a word,

Lori sighed, her angry mask slowly morphing into one of fear and regret. "I trusted you Lincoln. When Lisa warned me to separate you both, I shook her off because I put so much faith in you. That was my mistake." Lincoln glanced up at her in shame and she could see the tears wetting his eyes. "But then you grab my trust and literally smash it. Look at this Lincoln."' She shoved her phone back in their faces. "Look at this and tell me it's not what it looks like."

"I-it's not wh-what it looks like." He tried again, still hopeful for a chance at redemption.

Lori simply glared at him once again. "Ok then, what is it?"

Lincoln stared up at her. "We went to the park for some fresh air, and bought some ice cream. It got a bit messy and the ice cream stained her a bit, so I told her to go wash up… and…" Lori raised a brow in acknowledgement. "She got a bit self-conscious, and I said some things to cheer her up. She got a bit too happy and hugged me, I fell, and she fell with me, and took the opportunity to steal a kiss." Lori simply looked at him skeptically. "That's all that happened I swear. The kiss wasn't even long or anything like that. Just about two seconds at most." He looked about ready to ball his eyes out. "Please believe me. Nothing happened, honest."

Lori's resolve wavered. "You know Lincoln, sometimes I forget you're just a cute little kid." She said as she looked at his scared, sad face. "You're just so dependable, and trustworthy that it's hard to remember you're still a kid." She began pacing, her legs feeling restless and she watched him follow her movements with his eyes. "That was my mistake. Putting all this on you, stopping you from going to school?!" She scoffed at herself. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Lori… it's not your fault ok. You see Lily's condition is more complic…"

"I know about Lily's damn condition." Lori yelled and both kids flinched at that. "She thinks she's in love with you." The boy froze. "I knew and I…" Lori's face morphed in horror. "And I still let her sleep with you every night."

"Nothing happened Lori."

"But something could have. Lisa told me everything. She's not just having romantic thoughts of you. She's having sexual thoughts too. I also know she has definitely tried something."

"She… she hasn't."

"Lincoln, it was written all over your face." She continued as her pacing stopped. "The moment we asked where Lily was, you looked ready to wet yourself. But once again I shook it off, because then I still trusted you!"

That did it. Lincoln sniffed as a tear glided down his cheek. " _Trusted?_ "

Lori immediately back tracked, turning to hush him. Kneeling before him, so she was at eye level. "No, wait, Lincoln I didn't mean it like that. I still trust you ok. I would trust you with my life if a time came for something like that, but…" She turned her eyes away from him. "It's myself I don't trust. I've made every wrong decision possible this week, and I need to make up for them."

"I'm sorry." A small meek voice spoke beside them and they both yelped. Surprised, they turned to see Lily, the tears already streaming down her face like a river flowing down the side of a highland. They had almost completely forgot she was there. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I asked Lincoln to take me out. I was the one that got messy in the park, I was the one that pounced on him. It's all my fault."

Lori turned to comfort her, but Lincoln beat her to it. "Lily, don't say that." She lifted her head to look at him. "It's not anyone's fault ok. Remember what I told you in the park?" Lily nodded her head. "Remember that. Anytime you feel as though this whole thing is getting too much for you, remember that, and also remember this. No matter how crazy this gets. Not matter what you may do, what I may do in the next few days until you're cure is fully made, I'll be here to help you every step of the way, ok?" Lily's crying halted and she couldn't help the little smile that stuck to her face. "Does that make you feel better?" Lily nodded and surprised him with a light peck to his lips.

"I love you big brother." She declared, nuzzling onto him.

Lori watched the whole ordeal with a smile. She flinched a bit when Lily kissed him, but it was still literally the cutest thing she had ever seen. She cleared her throat as she stood up and backed away from them. "I believe you." They both turned to her, identical expressions of awe and relief on their faces. Now that she could, she really admired how adorable these two were together. Too bad for the circumstances though.

"Really?" Lincoln asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you're exempted from punishment." Lincoln sighed acknowledging it, and Lily only looked at her innocently, still cuddling into him. "As much as I trust you two not to do anything too bad, I still have to take Lisa's words to heart. Lily's condition will get worse over time, and eventually, she will be unable to control herself around you. So as a countermeasure, Lily, starting from tonight, you will no longer share a room with Lincoln."

"What?!" They both exclaimed, at the sudden proclamation. "But… I thought you trusted us."

"I do, I really do trust you both, but I don't trust Lily's state." Lily gasped lightly at that, eyes slowly beginning to water. "No, no. Look, Lily, each day you lose a grasp of your consciousness. Whatever Lisa put in you is making you change drastically. I know you're… in… _love_ … with Lincoln, but slowly that love would overpower you, and you might end up hurting him." Lily's eyes widened as she clutched Lincoln's shirt tighter. "You don't want to hurt Lincy do you?" She slowly shook her head. "Good. Than you just have to bear a few night without him ok?"

Lily let out the tiniest of smiles. "Ok."

"But where will she stay?" Lincoln asked as Lily reluctantly moved away from him so they could stand.

"That I am not sure. A lot of us have long since outgrown you're bed, and we can't just have Lily bunk in rooms that are already too cramped for those staying there, so that leaves a replacement with someone who fits your bed and has stayed with you before. Which of course limits the list to a few."

Lincoln couldn't help the feeling of guilt that overtook him. "I'm sorry Lori. If I hadn't taken her to the park today then…"

"No, it's not your fault Lincoln. Neither is it Lily's. I've made a hell of a lot of mistakes this week and I aim to correct them all." She walked over to the closet and picked up one of Leni's heels, then proceeded to repeatedly bang the wall, allowing the loud sound to resonate around the house before sucking in her breath and shouting "Emergence Sister Meeting! This is not a drill people, this is not a drill!" She turned back to them as she set the heel down. "You don't have to stay Lily, if you don't want to."

"Come on Lily, I remember promising to introduce you to anime when we left the park."

"Anime? I don't think you did."

"Well we're watching it anyway." He took her hand and led her out of the room, grumbling something about not respecting Japanese artwork. Lori only chuckled as the rest of their sisters began to file in.

* * *

The inside of Lynn and Lucy's room was like totes dark. If they didn't want to turn on the lights, they could have at least lit a candle or something.

"I was wondering when you would get here." A voice called in the dark.

Leni squeaked in surprise as she backed up towards the door, the back of her head, inevitably hitting the light switch and bringing illumination back into the room.

On the bed sat Lucy, her dark bangs covering her eyes as she sat cross legged, a large book in front of her and a flashlight in her left hand. "Lucy, what are you doing?" Leni suddenly gasped. "Are you doing some kind of creepy ritual? Is that a…" She leaned in closer and whispered. "Is that some kind of devil bible?"

Even with the bangs, Leni could tell she was staring at her incredulously. "No…" she raised her book up to reveal it was just one of those vampire novels she loves to read so much. "This is just a novel."

"Then what's with the sitting in the dark." Leni asked, pointing with an accusing finger.

Lucy simply shrugged. "I like the dark."

Leni's finger comically deflated, before she dropped her hand to her side, looking sheepish. "Oh yeah… ok then bye!" She waved and turned to walk out the door.

Lucy coughed loudly, causing Leni to stop. "Didn't you come here to ask me something?"

 _Come to ask her something?_ Leni turned around and her eyes instantly fell on her outfit. _What were those, arm socks? And black and white stripes were so last year. This girl needs a total makeover. Pink might look good on her, but she totes hates pink. Maybe a stylish red? Red is a type of pink right? But is she an autumn or a spr…_

As if sensing her internal digression, Lucy coughed again. _Oh yeah… I came here for something else… uh… ugh I'm hungry, those pancakes this morning were good, but… wait a minute._ "Aha!" She cried in triumph as she finally remembered why she came here. Reflating her accusing finger, she send it back in Lucy's direction. "What was like, with you this morning?"

"Sigh." Lucy closed her book and placed it carefully beside her, setting the flashlight on top of it. She had clearly been expecting this. "Leni, I need to tell you some things that you would not believe."

Leni's eyes slowly widened at that, before she squealed and rushed to seat beside Lucy. "Story time!"

* * *

"Leni? Leni?!"

"Wha… what?" How long has she been sitting like this, staring into space without any grasp of what was happening around her?

"Did you understand a word of what I was saying?"

Leni nodded solemnly and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry Lucy. I'm just having a hard time like putting all this together." She turned to face Lucy. "And how long have you known?"

"Well I've been noticing some weird stuff for a while now, but I only got definitive proof of it last night, when I caught Lincoln and Lily…" A pink dusted her cheeks.

"What? What?!" Leni pestered, intrigued by the sudden mood swing.

"Nothing. Anyway, after a little snooping around, and investigation, I came to a result."

"And you're like really sure about me…" Lucy nodded. ""But I don't…"

"Leni, you made out with him in plain view of everyone last Christmas with only the flimsy excuse of a mistletoe. Mum and Dad accepted it, because you're just _'sweet innocent Leni'_ but really look at yourself and think if that was really a sweet and innocent thing a sister would do to her brother."

Leni remained quiet. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Sigh." Lucy breathed out as she curled in on herself. "I'm telling you because out of all of our siblings, you undoubtedly care for him the most, even if you two aren't the closest. I just want you to watch yourself more around him. I know how much you would hate it if Lincoln got hurt, especially if there was something you could do to prevent it."

A silence fell over them again as Leni slowly processed all the information fed to her, before something suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute, what about you." Lucy glanced at her questioningly. "You haven't told me where you fit in all of this."

A dark blush rose over her cheeks. "I…"

A loud series of bangs suddenly reached their ears. "Emergency Sister Meeting." That was most likely Lori's voice. "This is not a drill people, this is not a drill."

Leni's attention diverted away from Lucy for a second. "What's going on?" She turned back, but her sister was gone. "Lucy?" The empty room gave her no answer. She glanced over her bed and noticed the open vent. "Ok then, we'll talk later I guess." She stood and made her way towards the door, but stopped as her hands grasped the handle. "But you know you know you can tell me anything right?" Still no sound in reply. She sighed, resigning the matter to another time, before making her way out the door.

She however didn't notice the rather distinct "Sigh." That emanated from beneath the bed.

* * *

"And there is Leni." Lori announced as her blond sister entered the room and closed the door behind her. She did a mental head count. "Who's missing?"

"Lisa and Lucy." Lola answered, and a quick look around confirmed just that.

"I'll go call Lucy." Lynn announced, getting up to go and find her sister.

"No!" Leni cried. They all paused to stare at her. "I mean, she isn't feeling so good, so I told her to like sit this one out."

"Really? I should probably go check on her." Lynn tried again to stand.

"Don't worry about it, I saw her, she just need some rest. Let's just start this meeting already." Leni giggled shakily and rubbed her hands together, an act Leni only did when she was hiding something and trying her best to avoid outright lying. Lori simply classified it under the list of Leni's weird shenanigans and continued on with matters at hand.

Beating the heel on Leni's sewing table, much like a judge would a gavel, she turned back to her siblings and gestured them to settle down. "The topic of this meeting is one thing. Lincoln needs a new roommate." There were a few gasps and some questioning glances. Lori decided to pick her words carefully. _I can't just tell them they were kissing in the park._ "You see, today I realized that Lincoln wasn't very comfortable with his current living arrangements and I have decided to fix the problem. I want someone who has slept in his room before to switch places with Lily."

Luan eagerly raised her hand. "Oh, oh pick me!"

Lori raised a brow at her. "And why should I pick you when you're clearly among those who have out grown his bed."

"I know, but I want to volunteer. You know take one for the team." She sounded a little too excited for Lori's liking.

"It'll be a tight squeeze." Lori warned.

Luan shocked all present by licking her lips, her mouth practically watering. "Oh I'm counting on it."

Lori narrowed her eyes at the jokester. "Luan you are a heavily messed up individual."

Luan smiled at that. "Thanks, you're pretty dysfunctional yourself."

"Either way, you're not going to be the one."

"What, why?" Luan whined like an angry school girl.

"First, because you're acting really weird. Well, like weirder than usual, and we are definitely going to talk about this later." Luan huffed folding her arms. "Secondly, because as earlier said, you've out grown Lincoln's bed and it'll be a tight fit. And I don't care what sick deranged part of your mind would enjoy that, but Lincoln wouldn't. And lastly, considering everything it's between Lucy and Lynn since they've both slept in his room multiple times during their… fights. And since Lucy literally couldn't bother to show up, I guess it's you Lynn." Lori finished, pointing the heel at Lynn.

"What?" Leni and Lynn both shouted in unison. They paused to stare at each other, before Lynn stood to confront the oldest Loud sibling. "No way am I sharing a room with Lincoln all week."

"Tough nuts Lynn, I could literally not care less what you think." Lynn still tried to persist. "You will bunk with Lincoln or so help me I will twist you inside out like an uncooked meat wedge.

"Aww dang it. Well that's all folks." She waved goodbye to the wall and made her way towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lori asked, her uneasiness with Luan increasing.

"We're here to decide who gets the next turn sleeping with Lincoln." The way she said that made everyone in the room cringe. "I'm not next in line, so I guess my job here is done." Without another word, she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Lori sent a pointed look toward Luna who nodded and followed after her strange roommate.

"Well, I guess that's it, meeting adjourned." She banged the shoe a few times, and everyone stood up, moving out of the room as they chattered with one another, but Lynn remained.

"Lori…"

"No."

"But Lori…"

"No means no Lynn. There's no one else to do it. What's the big deal anyway? You've bunked with him before." Lori asked as she pushed the sewing machine back into the closet.

"Well yeah, but… never for this long. Who knows how long before Lisa gets the cure."

Lori sighed. "Look, if we're lucky, the cure will be ready by tomorrow. Worst case scenario, maybe by the weekend. Either way, it'll be done soon. So just suck it up and do it for Linc. He's helped you so many times to this is your turn. Right Leni?" They both turned, but realized the blond was nowhere in sight.

"I…" Lynn couldn't argue with that. She sighed. "Fine. I'm heading to bed anyway."

That would explain why she was already in her night jersey and bum shorts. "Alright then. Good night."

She mumbled a greeting in reply, before moving out the door heading to her temporary new room.

* * *

"What the bloody 'ell was that mate?!" Luna immediately cringed at that. She sometimes marveled at how she could easily slip into the British accent she had once spent months perfecting without even thinking about it. But once in a while it could be her Achilles' heel, especially when she was aiming to be serious.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?" She responded in an eerily calm tone of voice.

"Ok Luan, you're creeping me out, more than usual. If this is some type of prank, it's not funny."

"Oh it's not a prank. I've just been made aware of a few things over the past few days… think of it as an enlightening." She sat down in front of her desktop and booted it up.

"Enlightenment? What in blazes are you going on about?"

Luan turned in her seat and stared at Luna for a bit, really taking in something about her. "You don't know, do you?"

Luna raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"Sweet innocent Luna, you can't even notice the devil in the detail. I thought it was pretty obvious." Luan chuckled at some kind of inside joke that Luna still couldn't quite place. "Though I guess if it wasn't for my cameras, I wouldn't have figured it out either.

"What was pretty obvious? Look Luan quit the funny business and just tell me what the hell your thinking."

"I would… but it'll be way more fun to watch you try and figure it out for yourself." Luan said with a laugh as she swirled back to face the screen. "You might wanna go downstairs and check on Lincoln. I don't think he knows about his new living arrangements."

"Uh… yeah, I'll go… I'll go do that." _Anything thing to get away from… this._

She backed out of the room and slowly closed the door just as Luan seemed to open her joke cameras.

* * *

"I guess this won't be so bad." Lynn thought out loud as she gazed about the familiar room. "It's not as if I'll suddenly lose control over myself and pounce on in." She crouched down and back flipped onto the bed, pulling out her tennis ball and taking delight as it bounced off the wall and back into her hand.

A glint of blue caught her eye and she turned her gaze toward the partially opened desk drawer. "What's that?" Dropping the ball beside her, she reached out and pulled the drawer wide open, picking up the strange vial of liquid within. "What is this, some kind of nerd soda?" She paused at how dumb that sounded, but… it's Lincoln, the same guy who openly reads his comic books practically naked in plain view of his sisters so…

Her lips slowly rose in a wicked grin. She uncorked it, downing the contents in one gulp. With a satisfied smile, and a cringe at the slightly sour taste she tossed it back into the drawer carelessly, and reclined back down onto the bed. "That'll show that twerp for taking one of my protein bars."

She resumed tossing the ball, but the steadily increasing temperature in the room caught her attention. She pulled at her top as the room slowly began to spin. "Ugh what the hell was in that thing?" Her body began to heat up and her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "Oh God I feel weird." A tingling itch began to grow between her legs and she really needed to scratch it… and had Lincy's room always been so… COLOURFUL!

* * *

The sound of exaggerated punch effects, excessive yelling and strange but heroic sounding music reached her ears and she groaned as she realized Lincoln was probably watching one of his weird cartoons again. "Bro, has anyone told you whose bunking with you now." She reached the bottom steps and paused as she noticed Lincoln and Lily cuddling particularly close together than would be normal. On an ordinary day, Luna would simply overlook, but today, especially with the strange encounter of the Luan kind, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the scene.

"No, who is it?"

"Lynn."

"Lynn?" Lincoln didn't look all that surprised at that.

"Yeah. Actually, I saw her headed toward your room. She didn't look all that happy with it."

"I'll go check on her." He attempted to stand up but Lily pulled him back down to her. "Lily I've gotta go. We've got the whole of tomorrow to hang out. Lori still said I'm babysitting you." Ok something was definitely going on here.

Lily sighed and reluctantly untangled from him. "Good night."

"Night guys." He called as he jogged past her, up the stairs.

"Yeah… night." She really had no idea what was going on here, but her rocker instinct told her it definitely had something to do with the resident man with a plan. And if anyone would know about it, it would definitely be Lily. "Hey Lilster, would you mind answering some questions I've got floating in my brain?"

* * *

"Lucy!" Leni called out in the once again dark room as she closed the door. "Lucy, I think we like have got a problem." No answer. As Leni's eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed the distinct lump on her bed. _There you are._ She slowly snuck up on it, like a predator observing a pray. She pounced, compressing the pile with her hands with a triumphant "Aha!"

"What is it Leni?" A raspy familiar voice called behind her as the lights suddenly switched on.

Leni yelped, jumping onto the bed and backing into the corner panting with wide eyes. Her shock slowly turned to angry annoyance, as she 'humph'ed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized but couldn't keep the split second smirk off her face. "You said we have a problem."

Leni blinked for a second before gasping dramatically. "Yeah. Lily isn't sleeping in Lincoln's room anymore."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

Leni shook her head. "No, because now Lynn has moved in."

"Oh… well that shouldn't be a problem to big."

"But you said."

"Leni, if there is anyone who cares about Lincoln more than you, it's Lynn." Lucy reassured as she moved to sit beside Leni. "Plus she has a tremendous amount of self-control. Honestly, her staying with Lincoln is probably the best case scenario."

"Are you sure." Leni asked, unsure of the conclusion.

* * *

 _Trust me Leni, Lynn is the only one of us I trust with Lincoln completely._

Lincoln halted at the strange sounds coming from his bed room. Like a panting dog that just ran a pet marathon. He shakily opened the door, and peeked inside. He expected anything but what he found.

And Lynn laying on his bed, her legs spread, her tongue out as she put her hand down her shorts, her other hand busy fondling her half exposed breast was definitely not what she was expecting.

Lynn slowed her motions as Lincoln shakily entered the room and closed the door behind him.

She bounced up excitedly like a puppy happy to see her master come home after a long day apart. She raised her butt in the air, happily swaying it from side to side, as if she had a faux tail. As she squealed excitedly with a high pitched cry of "Lincy!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: Another chapter hot off the presses. Next chapter coming soon. Leave you thoughts, criticisms and angst in the review box below. It really speeds up the process. Please and thanks.**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sure Luna, ask away." Lily said with a smile, pausing the brightly colored film on the TV screen, to give her sister her full attention.

Luna sent her a grateful smile, before placing her left hand on the head of the couch and hopping over it, carefully landing beside her sister. "So…" Luna paused. "Uh… um." Now that she really thought about it, she had no idea what exactly she was to ask for.

Lily tilted her head slightly to the side, perplexed by her sister's odd behavior. "Yeah?"

She thought back to what she had just witnessed, the strange exchange between the girl before her and her white haired brother. "So, how's things between you and Linc?" _Smooth Luna, real smooth._

Lily sent her a relatively bemused stare. "Fine?"

"Really, nothing weird or… _freaky?_ " She could practically hear Luan laughing her ass off at that one.

Lily shifted a little closer and placed a concerned palm on her sister's forehead. "Are you doing alright Luna?"

Luna shook her head with an amused chuckle. "No kiddo, I believe I'm not." Swinging her arm around the smaller Loud's shoulders, she pulled her in and ruffled her hair, much to Lily's chagrin. "That ol' nut of a sister of ours just pulled the wool o'er my eyes."

Lily pushed her assaulter away with a giggle. "Well sorry, but hey, wanna watch some of this show with me?"

Luna paused, putting on an apologetic smile. "Sorry Lily, I ain't really a fan of that anime stuff. Maybe we could watch some… thing…" Her voice slowed to a stagger as Lily's lips pouted and her eyes seemed to spontaneously begin to tear up. "Yeesh, how does Lincoln deal with this? Fine, fine I'll watch some with you, just get that damn face away from me."

Lily cried in triumph, before picking up the remote and pressing play.

* * *

"Alright Lucy, I trust your decision." Leni finally yielded, resigning to their inevitable fate and hoping for the best, although something still pegged at her. "But I'm still confused about something."

"Sigh, what is it?" Lucy asked, already realizing what she would ask, her eyes subtly darting around the room, looking for some means of escape.

"Where do you fit in all of this? I mean, like, I get most of our sisters are totes crushing on our only brother, but you didn't tell me if you do or not."

Realizing that there was no way to elude this, she sighed… an actual sigh instead off just saying the word and glanced around for good measure. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Leni gave her an exasperated glance, but none the less pinched her thumb and index, and dragged them across her lips in a zipping gesture.

"I… I honestly don't know."

"What?"

"Look, I didn't just figure all this stuff out. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time." Lucy sighed, rubbing a hand through her dark bangs, momentarily revealing her baby blue eyes. "I'm not a detective like Lincoln, or a genius like Lisa. I'm just a girl who found out about something she was probably never meant to know."

"Well…" Leni tried to find the right words. "What do you feel when you're, like around him?"

Lucy sent her an unsure glance and Leni simply patted her shoulder, and shifted a little closer. "I can't explain it, I feel… safe. I'm happy I guess." She glanced at Leni who only nodded reassuringly. "I love reading my poems to him, it's nice having someone actually listen to me for once." Leni seemed a bit hurt at that. Lucy glanced at her apologetically. "I mean you listen too, but… he lends advice, criticisms, and things to help improve my work you know. It also helps that he is a rhythmic genius. Sigh." With a fearful glance, she cast her eyes up to her elder sister. "Does that mean I like him?"

"I… Well you're totes definitely fond of him, that's for sure, but I guess only you can know for sure if you like him or not."

"How will I know?" The younger Loud rubbed her arms self-consciously, despite the comfort being given to her.

"Trust me, you'll know." Leni said with a small smile.

"But is this alright? I mean liking our brother in… that way?"

Leni stared ahead of them, as if she was seeing something that wasn't apparent to anyone else. "I don't know, we aren't hurting anyone are we? There is no sister out there who doesn't love her brother. We just love ours in a less normal way." Leni giggled at that. "But then again, have we ever been normal?"

Lucy surprised her with a meek, almost unnoticeable chuckle. "Yeah, I guess we aren't. Thanks Leni, but remember, don't tell anyone."

Leni gasped. "Not even Lori?" Lucy shook her head. "Fine, I know how important this is." Leni took a moment to digest all she had heard, before standing up to take her leave, but not before turning to Lucy who still had her head bent in contemplation. "We'll get through this Luce, one way or another."

Lucy sent her a wary smile. "Yeah, we will. Mind turning the lights off on your way out?"

"Sure." Leni walked over to the door and placed her hand on the light switch just before something occurred to her. "Oh yeah, now that Lynn is staying with Lincoln, Lily's your new roommate." She turned off the lights and walked out of the room, leaving a shell shocked Lucy to anticipate this new piece of information.

* * *

Luan was on her back laughing her ass off, her mind racing as she shakily stood and replayed the video clips from the living room. "Sweet innocent Luna." Luan said with a crooked smile. She leaned her head back over the head of the desk chair. She paused, noticing an existence that she had never sensed before. "Well hello there." She stood and twisted so she knelt down on top of the chair, facing it directly. "Have I finally gone over the deep end or is this who Lincoln is always chatting with when he thinks no one is looking?" She eyed the entity one last time, and if this were a video, you would think she were staring into the viewer's very soul. Her curious gaze changes back into a psychotic grin as she turned around and faced the monitor. "Oh well, sit back and enjoy the show I guess." She suddenly bounced up as she watched Leni walking back to her shared room, where it seemed that from the next camera feed, Lori was impatiently waiting for her to return. "Shit's about to go down!"

* * *

"And where pray-tell did you head off to in such a hurry?" Lori asked, as Leni entered into the room, her foot bouncing impatiently and her arms folded, a strict scowl plastered on her face.

Leni sent her a sheepish smile. "Sorry Lori, had some stuff to dish out with Lucy."

Lori narrowed her eye in suspicion. "What kind of things?'

Leni flinched. She wasn't a good liar, and if there was anyone who could sniff out one of her lies it was Lori. "I uh… had to… give her some romance advice. Turns out there's a guy our little Lucy totes has the hots for." She flinched slightly. Technically not a lie, but still a huge play around the truth.

Lori placed her fist at her waist and leaned towards her a bit dauntingly, before leaning back gratified and letting on a curious smile. "Really now, and who might the lucky guy be?"

 _Our little brother_ "Some kid she goes to school with."

"That sounds so cute, what's his name, did she say anything about…"

"So what was up with that meeting earlier?" she giggled, rubbing her hands together involuntarily. "You said Lincoln was uncomfortable? How come."

Lori decided to ignore the rude interruption for now, and maybe bring it up later. _'God why am I just realizing all these weird stuff now? How much have I been missing?'_ She turned to her wardrobe, and pulled it open searching for her night dress. "Nothing serious, but Lincoln is still a kid. And having a girl sleep in his bed, sister or not would be a bit uncomfortable given the circumstances."

Leni pulled off her gown, following Lori's lead as she too searched for her night gown. "But that makes no sense. You're just removing one girl and putting another one in."

 _Shit, I was hoping she wouldn't pick up on that._ "Uh… yeah, but he's used to Lynn bunking with him. The whole Lily aging up thing is still new to him, especially with how close she seems to be to him." Lori pulled off her shirt and began unclasping her bra as Leni took off he underwear her dress in her other hand.

"I guess that makes sense." Leni allowed the cool air within their room to slowly crawl over her naked form, before draping her dress over her head. "I just hope Lisa finishes with that cure soon so everything can go back to normal.

Lori adjusted her breasts within her now slightly tight night shirt, her nipples poking through the fabric. "Yeah, you and me both."

* * *

"I gotta give Linc some credit here, this isn't half bad, but… fuck! Is that the time? Hey Lily, wanna watch the Swagger Rock Ball replay with… Lily?" Luna shrugged the sleeping preteen awake. "Lilster, wake up would ya." She groaned in protest, but sat up none the less. "Looks like you're heavy-eyed over there, why not head to bed?"

"No, just a bit later…" She dragged on, slowly falling back into slumber like clockwork.

Luna chuckled shaking her awake again, causing her to jolt up in surprise. "You better head up. I don't think I'm gonna have the strength to haul you up later."

"Fine." She conceded drowsily, pushing herself off the couch and staggering towards the stairs. "Night."

"See yah dude." She excitedly turned to the TV, changing it back to cable and quickly swimming past channels. "I'm so psyched that their replaying this. I'll be lucky if I am awake enough to go to bed tonight."

* * *

Lily pushed into her new room, "Hey Lucy… Lucy?" No one was in the room. She succumbed to her faith and turned on the lights, stripping down to her underwear and face planting onto Lynn's bed, passing out before her head even hit the pillow.

All the while she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from within the vents.

* * *

Luan lazily looked over the last bit of interesting footage she had, before resigning to the fact that the drama for the night had concluded. "Oh well, might as well check on Linc, who knows, maybe he slept with his fly open or something." She closed the current video feed and clicked on the link to her brother's room.

"Holy… shit…"

* * *

He could feel her arms wrapped around him in the dark, holding him tightly like the slithery body of an anaconda, clenching tighter by the second as if she were afraid, the moment she let go, he would vanish from her sight. He lay pinned beneath her, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to escape, and he knew it, so he just sat there and allowed her to trap him beneath her, residing to his faith as prisoner in whatever pre-bed game Lynn had decided to play.

"You know Lynn." He began letting the last breath of air out of him with the rest of his words. "If you wanted to wrestle or something, you could have just asked."

"Wrestle?" She released him slightly, at least allowing him to finally fill his lungs with air once again. "I… we're not wrestling." She buried her head into his chest, nuzzling him with her nose as if she was trying to hide her face, but even from this angle with the darkness of the room, he noticed the light tint on her cheeks. "I-I'm not used to this romance stuff ok." She admitted blushing hard.

Lincoln paused, placing his elbows beneath him and pushing them both up, Lynn still lying on his chest as he rested his back on the head of the bed. He couldn't have heard correctly. He probably had some cotton in his ears or something. "Lynn?" She didn't respond, instead simply adjusted so she could glance at him with one eye while the other half of her face was still flush against him. "Wh-what did you say?"

She pulled her arms out from underneath him, placing them on the bed and pushing herself up so she was face to face with him. Lincoln gasped lightly at the pure emotion pouring from her orbs. She looked so raw, so vulnerable, two adjectives that he just couldn't fathom as adequate for Lynn Loud, but at this moment, as she gazed at him for what felt like an eternity, he couldn't find a better description.

"What kind of girls do you like?"

The sudden inquiry pulled him out of the hole he didn't even know he had dug himself into. He felt as though he had just come out from a trance into the real world. His lips felt dry and he licked them unconsciously, unsure when and how the scene changed so quickly. "I… what?"

"I know I'm not the greatest match." Her eyes stared at the little space between them, and Lincoln couldn't help but scowl at the little frown that graced her face, wishing he could wipe it away. "I know I'm not the best one for you. I'm not sure I can ever be." She slowly looked back up at him, staring as if she were trying to convey the rest of her sentence through expression alone. Only it left Lincoln more confused than ever.

"Lynn I don't underst…"

"I'm trying to say I love you idiot!" from nowhere, tears materialized, flowing down he face like a gentle stream cascading down her cheeks before coagulating on her chin and falling between them. Lincoln stared at her in awe and disbelief. His very beliefs rocked at the confession. "I…" she stared at him, patiently waiting for his mind to comprehend what she had just said before continuing. "I love you more than a sister should." She slowly leaned in toward him placing her lips on his cheek in a gentle kiss as the tears still fell from her eyes.

"I love you the way a woman loves her husband." She moved to his other cheek, peppering his face with kisses as she spoke with a gentle tone. "I love you more than any sibling should ever love their brother."

"I love the way you listen to all the problems everyone shoves at you." She leaned past him, gently nibbling at his ear eliciting a groan from the boy. "I love the way you take charge thinking a way to have the advantage in all situations." She released his ear lobe, and moved higher up to place a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Taking a small breath, she leaned down, her lips a mere centimeter from his, her eyes drilling holes into his very soul. "Most of all, I love your smile. How you take every problem, heartache, distraction and oppressive action we've put you through with nothing but a smile." Finally, she shut her eyes and closed the distance between them, entrapping his lips within hers in a short kiss filled with as much passion and pure love she as she could send.

Lincoln slowly lifted his arms which lay limp at his sides and wrapped them around her small but muscular frame, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss, gliding her lips smoothly over his as if they were made to be together.

She pulled away, panting slightly, her lips parted as she took short steady gasps for air, her upper lip glistening in the little moonlight that flooded the room. "Lynn…" He gasped out breathlessly, staring at her with the same intensity she gave to him. Until something struck him. "W…where is this coming from?"

"Does it matter?" She whispered, her solemn emotions returning. She had been showing some powerful mood swings if he took the time to think about it. When he had entered the room, he found her bubbly and active, then within seconds she had him on the bed wrapped in a tight embrace seemingly feeling very affectionate. From there she oscillated between depressed and affectionate. The situation nagged at him, grasping at the dark void of his mind screaming to him an ill he could not quite understand. Something was wrong and he knew it. HE had to say something.

"Yes it does, did you drink something or eat something? What's gotten into you?" He pushed her back slightly while keeping the other around her gently, silently informing her that he was not outright rejecting her, rather just asking for confirmation of where her feelings seemed to spontaneously materialize from.

"Other than your weird nerd soda, I haven't eaten anything since dinner."

"Nerd… soda." He paused, pushing her back a little to get a better look at her, once again noticing that faint glint in her eyes. "No, no no…" His head snapped to the side, the fear and disbelief etched deep into his features as the situation became clearer to him. He noticed his drawer slightly ajar, the vial missing its usual light blue tint. It was empty.

Lincoln acted quickly, pushing himself back and away from a startled Lynn. "Lynn, listen to me, you're not in your right mind. You drank a serum Lisa made for Lily, and it has some adverse side effects to anyone but her."

Lynn blinked and stared at him incredulously. "Yeesh Linc, if you didn't want to kiss me, you could have just said so. No need to go making crazy excuses."

"I don't want to… no Lynn, listen to me, you're not really in love with me, that's just the potion talking. Snap out of…" he was silenced as she once again claimed his lips.

The tears were back again, flowing more than before. "How can you say that? Here I am pouring my heart out like some sissy cry baby girl and you just up and say it's all some lie. What I've felt for over a year is a lie?!" She was nearly shouting. She suddenly calmed down, looking at him with a determined expression, the type he only saw on her when she was about to play a sport. "If that's how it is." She wrapped her legs around his waist, securing him in place as her hands tugged the hem of her jersey up over her body and over her head, pulling the fabric off and tossing it aside.

Lincoln fought the urge to stare at her half naked form as she began undoing his pants. He forced himself to snap out of it. "L-Lynn… listen to m-me… I don't know the true extent of your feelings, but we just need to meet with Lisa. Maybe she could help us, but I need you to calm down. You're not in the right state of mind."

"No." She finally undid his pants and pulled them down to his lap, momentarily releasing her grip to pull them off full before starting on her own and uncomfortably sliding them off, returning to their original position soon after, staring him down with the intensity of a star, the shine to her eyes ever present. He was left in nothing but his boxers as she sat atop him stark naked. "If this is what it takes for me to get this off my chest, then so be it." She leaned down, lightly pecking his lips, then moving down to his neck suckling on the flesh, drawing a moan from the flustered boy.

"Lynn." He moaned out as she moved downward, nibbling on his collar bone before moving lower, kissing every spot of skin that she saw, pausing at his slightly broadening chest. She took a little time, before licking and knawing at the flesh, teasing him somewhat, before moving on, pecking at the fles as she made her way down, stopping at the elastic hem of his cotton briefs.

" _I've been dreaming of moments like these for so long._ " She caressed the obvious tent on his briefs gently, her hot breath against the fabric nearly driving him insane. " _The things I could do to you._ " She pulled the material down marveling at the faintest of hairs on his pelvic mound. " _I'm definitely more than flexible enough for most of my…"_ She licked her lips as his dick flung itself free from its prison. " _Ideas~_ "

Lincoln couldn't help the excited shiver that curved up her spine at the predatory gaze she sent at him. Agonizingly slow, she placed a ghost of a kiss on the very tip, sighing affectionately as it twitched in response, the warm breath causing it to twitch again. "Lynn, please try and listen to ahh…" His voice drawled out into an illegible moan as Lynn took the head in in one swoop, suckling it lightly before swallowing more, testing the limits of her mouth. She shocked herself taking the entire length into her mouth. Maybe those power chomps with all those bananas had a benefit after all. She began to eject him from her mouth moving back to the tip, kissing it again before diving back down, repeating the process as she began to build up a steady rhythm. Lincoln groaned each time her nose kissed the base, almost wailing when her teeth nipped on the side of his member as she pulled out. The collection of almost electrical feeling impulses was too much for him to handle. His waist began to involuntarily pump as her speed increased, trying to push himself deeper as her hand grabbed his base, pumping him faster her mouth continued to suckle the head. HE could not take any more, and he surprised her as his entire dick expanded for a second before he burst straight into her mouth, shocking her at the sheer volume of his load he deposited his semen into her mouth, forcing her to swallow to keep from choking. She didn't pull out however, keeping him firmly in place until he was sucked dry.

Eventually the flow receded, and she pulled out with a satisfied gasp. Lincoln on the other lay down sprawled below her completely exhausted. He had little to no energy left to even move. He didn't have a voice left to protest and simply resigned to his face, satisfied. Horrified with what had just happened, but satisfied none the less. But Lynn was not done yet, she crawled back up his body, kissing him slowly. " _I'm not done yet._ " She whispered in his ear, using the same sultry tone as before.

She mounted him, and even he stared in shocked surprise as his dick stood erect once again. Lynn wasting no time raised herself up slightly, aligning his dick with her virgin entrance. She seemed to hesitate momentarily, and Lincoln clung to the last hope that maybe the serum had worn off. Maybe she was back in her right senses and…

She dashed all those hopes by pushing him swiftly inside her, penetrating her virgin entrance and a resoundingly wet slap filled the room as their hips connected. She put a fist in her mouth, suppressing the squeal at the pain. She took her time, waiting for it to subside before she slowly started to move her hips against his groin pain quickly replaced by pleasure as she moved her hips. Groans and moans filled the room from both Louds as the pleasure began to build and a rhythm was formed. Though inexperience and already built up lust and pleasure clearly showing as her movements were sluggish, her hands gripping at his shoulders for support as his hands gripped tighter against her hips. Nevertheless she enjoyed the sensations that boiled through her, rocking through her like a tidal wave, building momentum. She twisted a bit, raising her leg a bit higher allowing Lincoln's dick to reach deeper into her scratching corners she was never able to reach with her fingers alone. The friction was pleasurably unbearable, and it wasn't long before Lynn began to feel the familiar sensation of a building orgasm.

Lincoln could feel it too, almost more powerful than before and even with his growing exhaustion he felt the need to shout out in warning. "Lynn I'm cumming!" He whisper yelled, still mildly aware of the household of siblings that waited just beyond his door.

She didn't pull out, instead struggling to increase her speed. "Don't stop Linc. Fill me up with your sweet baby juice!" She yelled a little too loudly. He wanted to protest, to say something, anything to stop what was about to happen, but when her inner walls clenched around his member, he had no strength left to resist and simply opened the flood gates and semi muted scream leaving his mouth as he pushed his load deep within her.

She screamed above him, her body convulsing as she was rocked through her own orgasm, her inner walls clenching his member tightly, trying to suck out any last bit of cum he had left. Finally satisfied, she pulled off him, panting heavily. His vision blurred, his preteen body not used to such stress. His legs felt sore even though technically Lynn did all the movements, he felt exhausted, ready to collapse, and as his eyes began to close he watched Lynn align his dick once again with her entrance.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: That's a wrap people. Damn this took me a while to get out. Though in my defense, i did have a lot on my plate. Laptop gave up on me so I had to deal with that, exams wrapping up in a huge messy bow, moving out of my parents soon so that's another mess to deal with, and probably the most damning of them all, I got hit by a speeding car yesterday. No joke. I'm fine though, injured and kinda in a lot of pain, but I'm pulling through. Though as expected, that will drastically reduce my typing time so... yeah.**

 **No worries though, your favorite author-I think-will be up and back to posting weekly in no time. Till then.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
